


Tenerife

by SophieTrancy



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 33,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieTrancy/pseuds/SophieTrancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed Sheeran is a worldwide famous singer. Taylor Swift owns a small bakery in Nashville, Tennessee. During a break from his world tour, Ed falls in love. Will it survive life's tests or will it only become another sad song?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Just another crowd.

My fingers were burning by the time i walked out of the stage. My team was congratulating me for another great show. It was the last one of the American leg of the tour.

I gave my guitar to my stage supervisor. With a towel around my neck, I looked for the most important person at the backstage. The only person I knew would always be waiting for me. That beautiful little creature that made my life worthwhile, always made me happier.

And there she was.

"Daddy!"

I knelt down as she rushed to my arms. My daughter. The reason I wake up every day. Her name is Allison Sheeran, she's seven now. She had hair like mine, my eyes as well. The most beautiful and happy smile I have ever seen. And I would always do anything I could to keep it on her face.

"You rule, dad!"

Allison didn't seem to care that I had tons of sweat on my clothes. Every night I had a show, she was there waiting to hug me.

"Thank you"

"When will you teach me to play guitar?"

"Well" I said as I took her into my arms and stood up "we'll have plenty on time for that now, would you like to learn?"

I walked towards the bus. We made a quick stop to pick up her things and a coat for me before we aimed for the arena exit.

"Of course!" she said, gesticulating with her fingers as if she was playing an air guitar. The spark in her eyes made me smile "I want to play just like you!"

"Then, I'll try to be the best teacher possible"

"Okay!"

It took me and my team some time to leave. There were fans everywhere and I tried to smile to them as much as I could. I couldn't stop for autographs or pictures, unfortunately. When we were on the move, Allison, my manager, Mike, the driver and I stopped in a drive-in for dinner.

Most parents don't let their kids eat junk food. Well, if Allison wants to, I'm not going to stop her. I mean, she's healthy and active, so I don't really see any problems. When everybody was done eating, we hit the road.

We were in Atlanta, Georgia, heading to Tennessee. I know, it is weird that I live in Nashville. But Allison was born in the US, so I thought it'd be appropriate. Weirdly enough, that one is the only house I own. And we picked that town for the calmness and the fact that it turns around country music.

"Daddy?"

"What is it?"

"Aren't you tired? You're never tired."

"I'm not now. I still have a lot of adrenaline in my bloodstream"

"You have what?" her small red eyebrows arched, making me smile.  
"Adrenaline"

"What's that? And why is it inside you?"

"Adrenaline is a hormone that gives you energy. The brain produces it."

"Oh, I get it!"

She was simply so cute I could watch her discover the world for the rest of my life. My first album, it was mainly about how much my life changed when she was born. You see, Kayla, her mother, got pregnant when I was eighteen. We had no money, we had nowhere to go.

Kayla wanted to abort. I didn't let her. Two days after Allison was born, Kayla disappeared.

I was left to raise a girl alone.

I had no help from my parents.

They never supported my relationship with Kayla and I hate to say that they were right all along.

But I wouldn't change a thing even If i could. Allison meant everything. I don't care if I am a full time dad, while on the road. Allison understands that this was my dream since I was her age. She never once complained about the slice of time I have with her, or the endless plain hours.

Today, Allison and I are best friends; beyond what most people thought would happen.

My mother never thought I'd be able to raise her. Okay, I had no money, but I found a job, rented a one-room apartment and I took it from there. When she was four, I got signed. She was blown away by the whole thing.

Now looking at her, she was my replica. She was a lot like me as a child. Ginger hair, tendency of being alone. Allison enjoys reading; I think she could do it for the rest of her days.

She was sleeping now. It was late, we were on the road for a couple of hours now. I was still up. Adrenaline. I smiled at that thought.

I sighed, watching her perfect, expressionless face.

I guess the worst part of it all is that Allison reminds me a lot of Kayla. They have the same nose, the same chin. It would always remind me how Allison's life could have been different if her mother was still here.

But then I realized I did a pretty good job, considering I had no idea what I was doing, I had no money and no help.

She was the only reason I worked so hard. I wanted to be able to give her everything I could. I don't spoil her, but I like to give her stability, if it makes any sense.

I took her small frame into my arms, laying her down on my bed. Considering I wasn't going to sleep, she could have it. Neither way, Allison would always wake up on my bed, so it'd be easier to just let her sleep a full night.

I closed the door, sitting back on the small table we had on the bus, feeling it's every turn. I was tired, after all. But I guess I was tired of this business. I always find myself thinking of what would things be like if I had a normal job and Allison went to school. I'd still probably be a musician, but only part time.

Checking my phone, I sighed. My twitter was burning, as usual. It was late, so I decided not to tweet anything. I was starting to feel the tiredness in my muscles. This month, I was in the new Beats by Dr. Dre Solo promoting commercials, so I had some with me.

Plugging the headphones in my iPhone, I tried to find a comfortable position on the couch. It was too small for me, but It would do. I decided to check some new stuff on Youtube, but I found nothing. So I decided to stick with my own playlist.

Drake, Nina, Snow Patrol... All those words burned my ears...

I felt something picking at my shirt. My eyes flew open. It took me a minute to understand that Allison was up before me. Checking the time, around forty minutes had gone by.

"Why are you up, baby?"

"I couldn't find you there, daddy"

Allison was staring at her bare feet. She was just so perfect in my shirt.

"I'm right here" I took her hand, leading us back to the small recluse room "Would you like me to stay?"

"Yeah..."

So, we both sat down. Allison soon was asleep, with her read on my chest. Her long ginger hair was a mess on the mattress. I slowly covered her with the blanket, turning off the music from the Beats.

My eyes fell on my daughter. I couldn't help but smile. Finding a better position, it was easy to sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

"Bye, mom!" Christopher waved as he got inside the school bus. I waved back, knowing he would be okay. Today was the last day of school, I couldn't be more proud of my little boy.

I made my way back home to get my things. My hair was up in a ponytail, my bangs were perfectly straight. I checked my uniform in the mirror by the door. Everything was good.

The best part about living in Nashville is that you could pretty much walk anywhere. It was a beautiful summer day, so the walk to my work was short. On my way there, I waved to some neighbors.

Before I knew, I had arrived.

"Good morning, Taylor!" said Michelle, the small brunette that works with me.

"Hi, how was your date last night?"

"It was good, but I don't know if he's going to call me again"

"I'm sure he will, he seems to be a nice guy, for what you told me"

"Well, I don't know about that, but I know when you're happy"

"Yeah, today's Chris's last day, you should've seen him this morning" I laughed, remembering my son so happy "he even made up his bed"

"Well, that's good news"

"It would be, if I didn't know that it was just to please me"

"Well, you're right" Michelle laughed, leaving to open the shop.

You see, I own this small bakery. My whole life I was in love with baking, I was pretty good at it. Well, business were going great, we had a lot of costumers, considering we were the only bakery in a twenty-five mile range in Nashville.

Today was Friday, the school's last day before Spring Break. Christopher, my son, wanted to go out for dinner and ice cream. I made him his favorite for breakfast, and I was hoping to have some time to bake him a cake before heading home today.

I found that time not long past midday. It was usually when the movement slowed a little, so I aimed for the back, where I'd find all I could need. You see, Chris is addicted to chocolate, like any other seven-year-old. As strange as it seems, we always enjoyed going for walks, so he was a very healthy child.

I couldn't help but let my mind drift. Seven years ago I met Chris' dad. He seemed to be the perfect guy, you know? The one. I was young and he said he loved me. I believed him, like any girl my age would've.

When I found out I was pregnant, he just didn't want me to have the baby. He just left. I was eighteen when Christopher was born. My mother wanted me to go back to Pennsylvania, but I found a home in Nashville. It was Chris's now, he didn't have many friends in school so I just can't take him away.

Living here, with me... this is the only stability he knows.

On my out of the bakery, I left Michelle to wrap things up, as usual. I carefully carried the cake back home. When I arrived, I took a quick shower, walking down to the kitchen to finish arranging Chris' cake.

When I heard the door opening, I smiled.

"Hey, mom, I'm home!"

"In the Kitchen!"

It didn't take long for me to hear his footsteps come to a stop by the kitchen door. I lifted my eyes to meet his. He had the brightest smile on his face. It made me so happy to see him happy.

"Chocolate?" he stated, with a smile.

"Thought maybe we should celebrate your last day" Chris walked towards me, hugging my legs tightly in his small arms.

"Thanks, mom!"

"No problem" Chris licked the icing using a finger, so I lightly slapped his hand away "wash your hands first, Chris!"

"Sorry" he smiled, making his way to the bathroom. I took his backpack off the floor, settling it in a chair by the dinner table. I couldn't stop smiling. I heated up some milk, cutting him the first slice.

Just like the weirdoes that we are, the cake had to be cold. Yup, it was on the fridge all day.

When Chris showed up, he quickly sat down and started eating. His blonde hair, his clear blue eyes... he was so handsome. He was one the few things in my life I was proud of.

I let go of so many dreams, but it was worth it. Christopher was worth it all. It was hard and I'm really glad he doesn't remember most of it.

When he asked for the third slice, I had to stop him.

"Hey, the cake won't run away" I took the fork from him "it will be here when we come back from dinner, okay?   
Then you can eat all you want"

"All of it?"

"If you manage to..." I shrugged, knowing he would agree with me.

"Okay, but can I have one last bite?" I stared into his deep blue eyes, and he and I knew I wouldn't be strong enough to deny him that.

I rolled my eyes, giving him the fork back.

"Just one" I placed the plate by the sink, turning back at him "While I'm here, finishing some things from the shop, why don't you go and find a place for you school stuff? And then shower?"

"Sounds good" Chris stood up "And thanks for the cake again, mom"

"You're welcome. Did you have a good last day?"

"Yeah, it was fun. We watched movies and played games... and our teacher gave us the next year's book to read"

"I'll have that list, if you don't mind"

He placed the list in my hand not long after, making his way up the stairs, the orange backpack with him.

The next hour went by really fast. The next thing I knew, Chris came back down, his hair wet. He threw the towel in the laundry basket, making me smile.

"You're good to go?" I asked him. I held his coat, knowing the sun was setting, so it could get cold.

"Yeah, I'm starving"

"I swear, son, I don't know how you can eat so much" We walked side by side for a whole block, arriving at Nando's. Chris' favorite restaurant.

"Neither do I"

We laughed, walking in. In a small town, everybody knows you. So, basically, I told Chris to order anything he wanted. I even saw his eyes shine. I stared out into the window. The sky was orange, Chris's favorite color. He didn't seem to care about it because he was too busy filling his mouth with a taco.

I laughed, handing him a napkin. He smiled at me, cleaning his face. It took him only twenty minutes to finish and before I knew, I was paying the bill. We said our good-byes, walking a little.

"You sure you want the ice cream?"

"Not really" he shrugged "I'm thinking about that cake back home"

"So, you want to head back?" I laughed, gesticulating the way we came from with my thumb. Before Chris could answer my question, he opened his mouth, but seemed to change his mind when he saw something that caught his attention.

"Look, mom!"

I didn't have the chance to see what he wanted me to before he took off, running, aiming for the park.


	3. Chapter Three

 It was still early when we arrived in Nashville. Allison and I were ready to take a walk, get familiarized with the town again. It had been, at least, six months since we had been here.

 

                We went out shortly after we arrived. We’d have plenty of time to unpack, so we just decided to enjoy the warm sun. Allison and I went grocery shopping. I was putting the bags in the back seat.

 

                I zoned out while doing such mechanical job. I kept thinking about things…

 

                “…kay, dad?”

 

                We bought a lot of food, we had plans to cook dinner, just us two. I mean, Alli would try to tell me what to do, ‘cause I suck. Yup, I can’t boil water. I guess that’s because I’m used to take out food. Life on the road does that to you.

 

                Though I made sure everything…

 

                I have no idea what happened. When I turned around, Allison wasn’t there. I freaked out. My fingers went numb with fear and terror.

 

                “Alli?”

 

                I looked around, trying to find my little redhead somewhere. But I just couldn’t. I could feel panic taking over me. I took a deep breath. What would my manager say right now? No big deal?

 

                Well, although this was Nashville, I was freaking out. I was alone and knew no one.

 

                I walked towards the corner of the street, thinking of how stupid I had been. I don’t know how this happened. Maybe she was still in the store? Maybe someone took her? Maybe…

 

                I heard a giggle I’d recognize anywhere. I ran, seeing her bright red hair shining in the orange sun, matching the sky. I felt a huge wave of relieve crushing against my chest.

 

                “Allison!” My daughter turned to me and, as soon as I saw the tears in her eyes, I knelt, taking her into my arms “where the hell were you?!”

 

                “I told you to meet me here, daddy”

 

                “You did?”

 

                “I did” she wiped the tears away “this nice lady kept me company”

 

                When I raised my eyes to this lady, it was then that I realized she wasn’t alone, after all. There was this woman, she was tall, blonde, blue eyes. Beautiful. She smiled at me, her soft hand in Alli’s hair.

 

                “Is that so?”

 

                “I’m Taylor, my son saw Allison sitting here” and then, from behind her, came a small boy. The kid looked a lot like his mother, that’s for sure. Same hair, same nose, same eyes “they seem to be good friends already”

 

                I smiled, seeing the kid sitting close to Alli. Well, I wasn’t really happy with that last part. No boys near my little girl. But I guess, right now, I should be thankful.

 

                “Thank you, young man, for taking good care of Allison” the boy nodded, the freckles on his cheeks catching my eyes. Taylor didn’t have them “what’s your name?”

 

                He didn’t answer. I had my hands locked with Allison’s. I turned to Taylor, waiting for an answer.

 

                “Son, Allison’s dad asked you a question” The boy seemed to hesitate, then he turned to me.

 

                “It’s Christopher”

 

                “Thank you very much, Chris” I turned to Allison “I’m sorry, baby. You okay?” She nodded and I kissed her forehead “Thank you… can I call you Taylor?”

 

                “Sure, if you tell me your name” she smiled.

 

                “Of course, where are my manners? I’m Ed” I let my hand out for her and she took it. She had firm hands.

 

                My eyes got lost in hers. She was beautiful. Dressed in white like an angel. The blonde hair flicking with the wind. Her bangs a complete mess. She was definitively too young to be a mom, but what could I say, right? 

 

                “Nice to meet you, Ed”

 

                “Ah… yeah, you too” she turned to her son, patting his shoulder “you ready to go?”

 

                “Daddy, can I play with Chris a little longer?” she had the biggest eyes whenever she wanted something, and that was her expression right now. She knew I could never say no to those eyes.

 

                “Sure, but remember that it is already sunset”

 

                Both kids ran to play, leaving me with Taylor. She sat down to watch them and I decided to do the same. Christopher and Allison seemed to get along really well. He made her smile, like best friends.

 

                “You were right” I found myself saying out loud “they became friends really fast”

 

                “Yeah, they have some kind of chemistry, right?”

 

                “I think you could say that”

 

                “Protective dad?” she laughed, turning to face me with those blue eyes.

 

                “Yeah, you know…”

 

                “I guess life on the road made you a little paranoid…” my eyes flew to hers. I couldn’t speak, I stuttered like an idiot “I mean… this is Nashville”

 

                “I…”

 

                “Relax, I’m not gonna sell you out” She smiled, turning to watch the kids again.             

 

                “You’re not?

 

                “Why would i?” she stared at me, I shrugged. We went silent for a while, I had to laugh when Chris found a bug and tried to make Allison hold it. She ran and he followed her.

 

                “You knew my name all along”

 

                “Guilty” we both laughed “I should ask for an autograph, but I suppose it’s inappropriate”

 

                “And why’s that?” I was surprised at her words. She was looking at me when she answered.

 

                “Because I think we’re past this point” she eyed me again “I mean, our kids are running around”

 

                I looked for them, finding them climbing a tree.

 

                “I guess you’re right” we went silent a little more.

 

                “For how long are you guys staying?”

 

                “Three weeks. A much needed break for me and my girl” I could feel Taylor’s eyes on me “then we’re off to Ireland”

 

                “Seems fun”

 

                “It is, really is”

 

                “I hope you get to enjoy your time off.” She sighed “Well, it’s getting late” she got up “C’mon, Chris, time to go!”

 

                I got up too. Alli and Chris came towards us, holding hands.

 

                “Say good-bye” Alli and Chris hugged, Taylor smiled like it was Christmas. Then her blue eyes were on me.

 

                “Mom, can I see Allison again?” Chris was holding his mother’s hand now, looking up.

 

                “Well, if they are okay with it, I don’t see why not”

 

                “Yeah, you could cook them your chocolate cookies!”

 

                Taylor rolled her eyes at me, seeing our kids laughing, excited. I knew what she meant. Allison was addicted to chocolate.

 

                “Can it be tomorrow?” Allison tugged at my shirt, making me look down at her.

 

                “Ah… baby, I think you should be asking Chris and his mom”

 

                “Can we, Miss Swift?” Taylor had the biggest eyes when she heard those words. Taylor laughed, nodding.

 

                “Sure, how about a picnic tomorrow here? Food’s on me”

 

                 “It’s a date”

 


	4. Chapter Four

 When Chris and I got home, it was already night. He just wouldn’t stop talking about Allison and I couldn’t be happier about it.

 

                I dropped my keys by the kitchen table, watching him sit down and start untangling his shoes, still talking.

 

                “Chris, why won’t you change your clothes and help me choose what to cook for tomorrow?”

 

                “Okay!”

 

                He ran upstairs, holding his shoes in one hand, trying to open his seatbelt with the other. I laughed, aiming for the kitchen. There, I kept all my recipes. I had copies from all my creations from the shop. Tomorrow was Saturday, thank God.

 

                I had an entire book with recipes and It was easy to find the ones for cookies. Cookies were probably the candy Chris liked the most. Chocolate cookies. As he rushed down the stairs, I could hear he was only wearing a pair of socks.

 

                “Flip-flops?”

 

                He ran for the closet, finding his pair. I didn’t want him to get sick. He sat down next to me, he grabbed paper and a pen, writing “Grocery Store” in it, with his seven-year-old handwriting that i loved.

 

                “So, what do you have in mind?”

 

                “You’re choco cookies, with extra extra chocolate!”

 

                “So, I guess we’ll have to by twice as more chocolate, then”

 

                “That’s what I’m talking about!”

 

                In twenty minutes, we were done. Chris brushed his teeth, saying good-night.

 

                “Would you like to go with me grocery shopping?” I said while putting him to sleep in his room.

 

                “Yeah, if I can”

 

                “You’ll have to wake up early” he pretended to be asleep, making me laugh “You don’t have to go, I’ll be quick”

 

                “kay, then, I’m staying”

 

                “I’ll be back before you wake up” I kissed his forehead, and turned off the lights.

 

                The next morning, I kept my promise. When Chris walked down the stairs, his hair a complete blonde mess, in his Spider-Man pajamas, I had already got back home from shopping.

 

                “You need help, mommy?”

 

                “No, baby, it’s good” I had my hands dirty with flour “there’s a bowl with cereal for you, milk’s on the fridge”

 

                “Thanks”

 

                “I’ll be done in twenty, then It’s shower for both of us”

 

                “Kay” he said with his mouth filled with cereal.

 

                “What did I tell you about talking while eating?”

 

                “Sorry…” he tried to smiled, but failed to do so. He gasped, laughing. I followed him, starting to make the cookies. By the time they were baking, I cleaned up the kitchen.

 

                It was Chris’ job to find an old blanket and a basket for the food. I even made sandwiches and bought peanut butter, prepared forks and knives to take with us. He settled everything inside, leaving the basket by the door.

 

                We were ready pretty fast and it was almost time.

 

                On our way there, I couldn’t stop myself from thinking about last night. I met Ed Sheeran. I mean, I was a huge fan, and never thought I’d be able to play it that cool. But he seemed to be having a good time and so was his daughter.

 

                He was even more handsome in person. His voice… he was like an angel. The sun in his hair created a whole new color, his pale skin was just like mine.

 

                And the eyes… Those clear eyes… I sighed just at the thought of them… and then there were his tattoos. I could spend days just looking at them. I love the idea that every single one of them meant something to him.

 

                When we arrived, we could already see Allison and Ed closing in from the other end of the park. They were holding hands and talking, laughing. Chris and I were settling the things on the grass. I could hear their voices already.

 


	5. Chapter Five

 I would never allow Taylor to pay for the whole thing. It was just unlike me to let her arrange everything. So, Allison and I bought some stuff yesterday, and we made some fruit salads, and we brought some juice.

                Since Alli woke up today, she kept talking about Christopher. She kept saying how cool he was, and that they liked the same television shows. You know, I always thought I only would have to deal with these things when she was sixteen or more. I sighed, knowing I couldn’t stop her from talking to the only kid her age.

                Allison has no friends, so I thought it’d be good for her.

                And I can’t be a son of a bitch and lie that I was only doing it for Allison. There was something about Taylor that was messing with my mind. Her smile was imprinted in my memory. She had something… special. She was so polite and she made you want to laugh.

                And I had met her only a day ago. And she respected my space. I mean, as for what I saw yesterday she knew who I was, so I think she’s a fan. But, apart from that, we had things in common.

                Well, we had one thing in common, that I know so far.  We both have kids. And I like to think that she is a single parent too. She had no wedding ring, but it meant nothing, right?

                As we were walking, I could see Taylor and Chris sitting on the grass. Allison and I approached them, Chris and Alli hugged right away. Chris hi-fived me, before running away to play with my daughter.

                Taylor was smiling at me when I sat down next to her on the orange blanket.

                “Well, hi there” I settled the basket next to hers, turning to Taylor, who’s hair was flying with the wind.

                “Hello” Taylor had the biggest smile, turning to watch our kids. It didn’t take long before Taylor spoke again.

                “It makes me very happy to watch them, you know?” I knew exactly what she meant.

                “Yeah, it’s been a long time since I’ve seen Allison so free”

                “Can you believe yesterday was Chris’ last day and he has no friends?” I turn to her and she was staring at our kids fooling around “I like to see his smile, considering it only happens when were back home”

                “Well, Allison’s never been to a regular school, so I guess she’s winning”

                Taylor laughed, nodding. Then, she turned to me.

                “Are you hungry? We don’t really have to wait for them”

                “Nah, I’m just thirsty” I opened the basket “We brought juice and fruit salads”

                “You didn’t have to, but that’s great” Taylor rolled her eyes, but had a smile on her beautiful lips “Chris and I baked his favorite cookies, we brought sandwiches and cans of Coca-Cola”

                I laughed at that. Taylor arched her eyebrows.

                “Did I miss something?”

                “Don’t take me wrong, I just didn’t think you’d be the kind of mother that would allow her kid to drink soda”

                “Well, it’s not like I could stop him completely. Once they taste it, they get addicted”

                “You don’t drink it?”

                “I don’t mind, but I won’t die if I don’t”

                “Well, Allison and I are very used to take out food”

                “So, tell me” I turned to her, ready for her questions “how’s life on the road?”

                “Nothing like I thought it would be”

                “Really?” I nodded “and how did you think it would be? Trashing hotel rooms?”

                “It crossed my mind” Taylor laughed, throwing her head back, her long legs spread in front of her “But no. I never thought I would be a dad before getting a record contract”

                “Must’ve been hard”

                “It was, for a while. I found a job that only allowed me to be a musician at night. And I really needed Allison to sleep so music kinda came second for a while”

                “But you’re here now”

                “Tooke me four years” I laughed, remembering “Allison was a little older, so I could play in some bars during the weekends. And then everything happened really fast”

                “How does she handle everything?”

                “It’s the only reality she knows” Taylor had her full attention on me and, for a second, I thought I was gonna get lost in her blue eyes, but I managed to snap out of it “that’s why Chris is so good for her”

                Silence found us. Most people think I exaggerate about being a dad on the road. But they don’t really know. They think money makes it all easier, but it’s not the truth.

                “Your turn”

                “What?”

                Taylor snapped her head at me, her hair floating.

                “Your turn to tell me your story”

                “Oh, alright” she tossed her hair over her shoulder, the sun reaching her naked skin. Only then I realized how good she looked in red “Leaving the bad out and making what’s long short… lemme see…”

                I kept quiet while Taylor thought about what to tell me. I wanted her to tell me the whole thing, with the bad involved, but I remained silent.

                “I was born in Pennsylvania… moved to Tennessee when I found out I was pregnant, at eighteen… opened my own bakery… and that’s it… I guess”

                 “Your parents?”

                “Still in Pennsylvania”

                “Lemme guess, they never agreed with you raising Chris”

                “Actually, my mom wanted to help, but that implied I had to go back to Reading, Pennsylvania.  I was already installed here, you know? So, I stayed. That’s what she never agreed to. What about you?

                “No, we’re still talking about you, Miss Swift” Taylor smiled “Where’s Christopher’s father?”

                “I don’t really know” Taylor kinda whispered, like she was embarrassed “When we found out I was pregnant, he left”

                 I didn’t want things to get weird, so I spoke out loud.

                “Same here”

                “What do you mean?”

                “I don’t know where Allison’s mother is either” Taylor had this expression on her face, not of petty, but like she wasn’t really surprised to know “I also was eighteen when Allison was born, so I get what you’re saying. But my mother never accepted that I had a daughter, she was furious, to say the least. She never offered help”

                “Grandparents…” Taylor joked, making me laugh and agree with her “You know, it’s way past mid-day, I think we should call for them.

                I checked the time in my cell phone, realizing she was right.

               “Yeah, we should” Taylor rose to her feet, walking towards our kids. They ran back, leaving Taylor behind “so, what do you guys want to drink?”


	6. Chapter Six

 By the end of the day, I was having a girl’s talk with Allison while Chris and Ed had a good time talking about all the new video games they liked.

        It made me happy to see all four of us getting along this great. It really made me happy that, at least, not considering the age difference, he had two more friends. And he was thrilled by this new idea.

       "My dad is a terrible cook” said Allison after tasting my chocolate cookies “thank God we love fast food, because if we didn’t we would starve on the road. I’d like to cook, but dad won’t let me”

       “Maybe you should stop by the bakery one of these days” her big blue eyes showed me how happy she was with that idea “and be my assistant for the day”

         “I would love that!”

       “I’ll talk your dad through the idea” and then we tangled our small fingers in a promise. Allison held back her laughter, which I think is the cutest.

        “Mom! Mom!”

      Christopher kept calling my name for a few more seconds, making me realize just how big was the smile on Ed’s face.

        “What is it, Chris?” my son sat down next to Allison, both of them with their legs crossed.

       “Can Ed and Allison visit us so I can show him my collection of video games?”

      You know, most mothers would try to talk their kids out of the idea. Most moms would think that that was a very stupid idea, to bring a strange man home. But, when I locked eyes with Ed, I couldn’t see him as a stranger. Or, at least, a total stranger.

       Ed started to shake his head, like saying I didn’t really have to, but I stopped him before he vocalize his thoughts.

         “I see no problems, if they agree. Chris and I are going for a walk tomorrow morning, but we’re free all afternoon. You guys could come around, three p.m. how about that?”

       Allison seemed extremely excited by the idea and Chris begun to tell her how cool our home was and that they would have a great time.

      “Thank You” Ed mouthed to me. I smiled back, watching his flawless face. The sun was already setting, so we all agreed it was time to head home.

   The good-byes were really sad. Chris and Allison didn’t really want to say bye. Ed and I remembered them that tomorrow’s plans were still up. Before walking away, Ed turned to me.

      “Do you think I should bring something tomorrow? I don’t like barging into people’s homes on a Sunday, empty handed”

    This made me laugh. Ed had both his eyebrows arched at me and I quickly got my laughter under control.

    “First of all, you’re not barging in, I invited you two. Second of all, you could sing me a song one of these days, I wouldn’t mind” Ed smiled, nodding “and for last, bring nothing. You’re going to upset me and will make me think everything I cook won’t be good enough for you”

    “I-I didn’t have that intention” Ed quickly spat the words, worried that I could be really mad at him “I just didn’t want you to arrange everything”

    "That’s okay” I smiled at Ed’s cuteness “But a small redheaded bird told me you’re not that great of a cook...” behind my back, Allison hi-fived me “… so I thought that maybe I could hand you, for free this time, some of my recipes”

   Ed held back his smile, but he couldn’t stop his cheeks from blushing. He was just gorgeous. And sincere. It was good to finally meet a guy that won’t lie to me, even if it’s just about cooking.

   “So, I’ll see you tomorrow?” he said, changing the subject. I nodded, waving while grabbing our things and taking Chris hand. We were already walking away when Ed spoke up again “Wait!”

     I turned around, to see him taking something out of his pocket.

    “I realized I don’t know where you live or your phone number” I smiled, handing Chris the basket. The iPhone was soon in my hands and I found no trouble in creating a new contact with my number in it “thanks”

     “Bye”


	7. Chapter Seven

       There’s nothing more embarrassing than your own SEVEN-YEAR-OLD daughter encourage you to ask for a girl’s number.

           I mean, since when did she become so mature?

       When Taylor and Christopher were walking back home, I was just staring. Normal people would grab their own things and head home but I just couldn’t. So I just stood there, like an idiot.

        Until the moment Allison brought me back to reality, making a gesture like a cell phone and pointing to Taylor. I couldn’t give myself the luxury to question whether it was right or not. Well, I met her yesterday, after all. But, considering we had made other plans, for the four of us, I thought it couldn’t turn out that bad.

         And when she smiled, I figured she was thinking the same things. She waved good-bye once more and, this time, I let her go.

      Allison laughed at me, but I didn’t give a damn. Like a fifteen-year-old, I just stared at my iPhone screen, before taking Allison by the hand, heading back home.

      The night went by pretty fast.  Considering it was past dinner time and we had eaten a lot today, Allison took a shower and went to bed not long after we arrived at the house.

      As for me, shower was just the same. But I didn’t go to sleep. I was sitting by my computer, I had just received an e-mail from my manager saying that I had gotten another week to add to my vacation, and then he sent me the schedule for the next leg of the tour so I could post the dates.

      And so I did.

     I didn’t want to sleep after all. I seemed to be connected to a battery. My phone was right next to my computer and the idea of texting Taylor was really tempting.

     I had to laugh at the thought. I’m no longer a teenager. And I had nothing to say to her. But still I had that same warm, fuzzy feeling in my chest.

    I wanted to text her. But still, I couldn’t clear my head from all of my negative thoughts. Though I think Taylor is beautiful, and we are both single parents, it doesn’t mean it would work. She lives here, she has her own business here. And I am on the road nine months of the year, maybe more.

     I’m sure she’s not willing to give such relationship a try.

    Sighing, I put my phone down. I tried to watch some television, but I couldn’t seem to focus. So, turning everything off, i decided to sleep. I tossed and turned in bed for the next fifteen minutes.

   Staring at the ceiling, I couldn’t take Taylor away from my mind. I mean, she’s just so beautiful and polite… great cook, too. She would talk to me or Allison like we were part of her own family.  And I just couldn’t bring myself to understand why Chris’s dad would leave. Okay, maybe he was scared to be a father at what? Nineteen? Yeah, I was too, but it didn’t give him the right to leave her alone.

   With that, I thought that maybe it would be better not to let things grow. I didn’t want to get attached and get hurt. Neither did I want to hurt her. She was too pure for that.

   I also thought about canceling tomorrow, but then I thought of how happy Allison was with being friends with Chris… I just couldn’t take that from her.

    So, this is it. After tomorrow, I’m no longer seeing Taylor. I’ll make it through tomorrow and then it’ll be just my and girl.

 

    Call me selfish or whatever, I just couldn’t risk getting hurt again. And I don’t want another woman to leave Allison’s life.


	8. Chapter Eight

    I was still staring at my phone, hoping it would buzz. It was getting really late, Chris was already in bed. I had my phone in my hands, I was in my pajamas, sitting in my bed, hopefully waiting.

    But as time went by, something told me he wasn’t going to text or call me. We didn’t have anything to talk about, actually. But I kinda still hoped.

      Me and my stupid mind. I probably misunderstood everything and Ed was only doing this for his daughter. Like he said, she had never been to a regular school, so Chris was the closest she had to a friend.

      But I wanted him to call so bad. It was the only thing in my head. I… really did.

     Checking the time, it was past mid-night. He was probably already asleep. I kinda hoped we could have our little thing. But then there’s his career. Ed was on the road a lot and I don’t think I would be able to deal with the distance. Chris really likes Ed, and I don’t want my son to have a worldwide famous singer as a father figure.

       Maybe I’m exaggerating, but I couldn’t risk it.

      I was pretty confident the next morning. A little tired, but okay. Chris and I had fun while going for our little jog. We pretty much didn’t see the time flying. Back at the house, the time flew by even faster.

      When we arrived, I took a quick shower while Chris was choosing what to eat as a snack for their video game afternoon. Chris wasn’t very addicted to video games during the school year.

       When he asked me for an X-Box, I was kinda scared that he would get fat, fail at school and stuff like that. Though he seemed fascinated about the whole thing, he didn’t get really attached to it. He only liked to play during weekends after homework or school breaks. He tried to teach me how to play Call of Duty, but I’m really not very good at it.

     So, I was left to prepare everything while Chris would shower and get dressed. When he walked down the stairs, I could see he was wearing his favorite T-shirt. That’s it: My son dressing up for his first date.

    With a smile on my face, I watched him try to check the time on the clock on the kitchen wall. Failing, he turned to face the green numbers on the microwave.

     My smile faded when we heard the doorbell ringing. Last night’s thoughts ran through my mind again and I had to take a deep breath to forget the whole idea of mysteriously disappearing I had come up with.

     Chris opened the door, smiling up at Ed. They hi-fived each other and, for the first time in my life, I saw my son willingly hug someone other than me. Ed laughed, messing his hair a little bit. Then, Chris hugged Allison close to his chest.

    Allison came to me first. She had her hair up in a ponytail and she was wearing a very beautiful white dress. She had the brightest smile. Ed seemed a little hesitative, but he came in neither way, closing the door behind him.

    Ed smiled at me and I felt my knees going weak. He had this nice, little, embarrassed smile on his flawless face and all my walls were falling down. Suddenly, I just couldn’t seem to remember why I wanted him to stay away.

     I smiled back, before he took me into his arms. And I willingly got lost in ‘em.

     Ed’s P.o.V

    When my eyes fell on Taylor, I forgot how to speak. I thought of all the songs I could write about that very second. The second when I saw her standing there, in jeans and a Grand Ole Opry shirt. She looked really good, her hair down, her bangs a slight mess.

    I forgot why I didn’t want to come today. Like… why shouldn’t I when it really felt good to see her again? And to see my daughter laughing and having fun?

    We hugged. It felt warm and comfy. When her arms left my neck, our eyes met. Taylor’s cheeks were slightly red, and she stared at her feet before she raised her head to look at me. We didn’t say a thing. I laughed slightly, just taking a step back, my hand in my hair, my eyes on the floor.

     Taylor repeatedly tucked her hair behind her ear, turning to Chris and Allison.

     “Hey, Alli. Why don’t we leave the boys here and I can show you some of my recipes?”

     Alli seemed happier right away. I stood next to Chris, taking my coat off, already knowing I was going to sweat. I wasn’t a very good dancer, so we left that one aside. We played all types of games, laughing and making jokes.

      It was just what I always thought it would be like if I had had a boy instead of Allison.

      Thinking of my baby girl, I could see her and Taylor by the kitchen table. They were talking and laughing. They had tons of paper, I figure those are the recipes Taylor was talking about before.

      “Hey, I need some help in here!”

      Chris’s voice brought me back to life. We were losing and I quickly got back to the game.

      Taylor’s P.o.V

     “My dad likes you” Alli threw those words at my back when I was washing my hands form putting the final touches on the cupcakes I had baked “he may try to deny it, but I know so”

     “Really?” I said, not turning around. When I did, Allison was sitting by the kitchen table.

     “Yeah, he doesn’t have many relationships” Allison shrugged “I know It’s because of me. Daddy thinks he can’t date because of me, even though I told him is okay”

    “That’s really nice of you, Allison”

   “He says that it’s because of the road, but I know the truth” she smiled at me “That’s why I told him it was okay to ask for your number”

   “That was on you?” I asked, surprised. Her smiled faded.

   “You’re mad?”

   “No, I’m not. I thought that was sweet of him”

  “So, you do like him, right?” she had that bright smile again. How could I possibly lie to her? I just couldn’t lie to myself and say that I felt nothing.

  It was going too fast. And we had kids. And he was on the road… But it was happening. And I couldn’t stop it.

   I sighed, looking at Allison’s beautiful eyes.

   “I think your father is an amazing guy, and he’s very nice too”

    “That’s what I tell him all the time! But he doesn’t believe me”

   “Why not?” I sat beside her.

  “He tried to have a relationship before, but she cheated on Daddy” I was choked that Allison, to begin with, knew about the whole thing. She’s seven “Don’t be surprised, he wasn’t going to tell me, but it was bothering him, so I kinda forced him to say it”

    I laughed, and Allison continued.

   “Daddy even wrote her a song, It’s one of my favorites because he played it to me first. He does it to almost all of them, but this one was special because it kinda involved me too”

    “What’s it called?”

   “Don’t”

   “I’m afraid I don’t know it”

  “Oh, it’s not out yet, it’s for the next album he’s been writing” I smiled at how proud she was of her father.

   “So, you two have a great relation?”

 

   “He’s my best friend” she said, smiling from ear to ear.


	9. Chapter Nine

   Ed’s P.o.V

                We barely had time to sit down to eat and then Taylor’s cell phone started to ring like crazy. Whoever it was, didn’t want to give up. I told her it was okay, so she excused herself to pick up.

                When she did, I still had my eyes on her. And I witnessed the blood leaving her face. She hysterically spoke to the person on the other side. I stared at Chris, but he didn’t seem to know what was going on either.

                When she hung up, she slowly walked back to us. Needless to say I was really worried. I thought I had seen Allison and Chris hi-five, but I’m not sure, they didn’t make any sounds.

                “You okay?”

                “No” she sighed, falling back down on her chair.

                “What’s wrong?”

                “The bakery received a big order. Huge. For tomorrow and there’s no way we can bake all of that before six p.m. So, I’m screwed.”

                “We could help” Allison spoke up. Taylor raised her head, staring at us.

                “No, you don’t have to. I’ll figure something out”

                “Taylah” I took her hand briefly, her blue eyes on me “let us help. Just tell us what to do”

                Taylor P.o.V

            Right after lunch, Ed, Chris and Allison had already helped me with the dishes. Ed went grocery shopping and, considering he’s a famous singer, he did it pretty fast, like twenty minutes. Chris and Allison stayed with me, helping me prepare the kitchen table, finding all the ‘equipment’ we’d need.

                I could hear the door closing and Ed locking it. He set the bags on the table and, the faster we could, we began to put everything out.

                “So, I found everything you wanted”

               “That’s great” I had the biggest smile on my face for having all of them helping. That order was unexpected; Michelle was going crazy on the phone.

              But with the four of us working together, it would be a lot easier. So, basically, Chris and Allison were responsible for things that didn’t involve a knife or anything like that. On one side of the table, Alli and Chris were mixing sugar, the flour and the little chocolate pieces for the cookies our costumer had asked for.

             As for me and Ed, we were on the other side on the table. Side by side, with both our hands dirty, we were making the small sweet breads. Some stupid song was playing on the radio Ed had turned on. The four of us were laughing, and time flew by really fast.

             Then, Sing was playing. We all turned to Ed, who had his head down. When we all begun to sing at the top of our lungs, he had an embarrassed smile on his face, looking down, focused on his hands. He was doing really great.

                I slightly hit his hip with my own while singing, making his smile grow wider.

                “This must be nice” I said to him when the song came to an end.

                “What?” he said, with that accent making me shiver.

                “Hearing one of your songs on the radio”

                “Yeah, it is. It’s good to see hard work pay off” he raised his head to smile at me, but then he turned back to what we were doing “Am I doing this right, by the way?” I laughed “I have no idea what I’m doing”

                “Yes, you’re doing great”

                “Don’t laugh at me, Swift”

              I tried to hold in it, laying my head on his shoulder. His muscles contracted but he didn’t move away. It felt nice. He was warm and he smelled really good. Then I saw Chris smiling at me. When I realized I was still with my head on his shoulders, I pulled back, not looking up when Ed turned to me.

             I could feel his eyes on me while I was checking the cookies with the kids. Eventually, noise took place again. Ed was telling Chris about life on the road. How it was just like he had thought it would be.

              By seven p.m. we were done.

           “We did a pretty good job together!” Chris hi-fived all of us, stopping beside Ed, who messed with his hair even more. Chris seemed to like it. My son looked up to Ed, smiling. Ed’s hand felt on his shoulder and stood there, his other hand on his pocket.

                “You guys want to watch a movie?” Chris offered.

             “Actually buddy” Ed turned Chris to him, looking down at my son “I promised Allison I would take her out today. Maybe some other time”

               I saw my son’s shoulders fall down. I think Ed saw it too. For the first time, my son was really hoping for something and now he wasn’t going to get it.

              “But we could find something to do now that you’re on vacation” Ed said, bringing a smile to Chris’s face “You and your mom can pick, Allison and I know nothing around here”

              Chris nodded, hi-fiving Ed. Chris ran to the living room with Allison hot on his heels. When Ed turned to me, I spoke up.

                “Thank you some much for your help, Ed. It meant a lot”

             “Don’t mention it, it was our pleasure” Ed stuffed his things back on his pockets, calling Allison to put her coat on. He did it too. I really didn’t want to lose touch with Ed. He seemed to make Chris very happy and I was falling for Allison and her sweet ways.

               "You can call me, so we can do something” Ed said, taking me into his arms again, this time, he held me for a little longer. He whispered in my ear and I couldn’t help but cringe, taking all his perfume, as much as I could “I’m looking forward to it”   

                “We are too, we’ll figure something out” I said when he let me go. With his sweet smile and his orange hair, he turned to the door while I said good-bye to Allison.

                Ed and Chris said good-bye and then, just like that, those two redheads were out the door.

                 Ed P.o.V

               When we arrived home, Allison grabbed a bigger coat and we were off to the Bluebird Café. I had an old friend there and I had called him saying we could meet there. Obviously, it was before I had met Taylor.

               It was really good to be back home. To see old friends again. Allison ran to Karen, the café waitress. She was a nineteen year old who treated my girl really well. Well, she couldn’t talk much ‘cause she was working.

               We didn’t stay long. Just enough for the owner to make me agree to a small performance in a couple of weeks. I really wasn’t looking forward to it, but maybe I’m wrong and it will be fun.

                "So, you hungry, baby?” I took Allison’s hand while walking on the sidewalk.

                “Little bit. I was hoping we could get home and eat toasters”

                “Sure, sounds good to me”

                After dinner, Allison  passed out on the couch beside me. I carried her up the stairs to her room, where I carefully settled her in her bed. I pulled the covers over her tired, small frame. I left a light kiss on her forehead, watching her sleep for a few second, like I used to when she was a child.

                I took a quick shower. It’s crazy to think how many things go through your head while there. I was never the type of person to sing in the shower, but I’m a great shower thinker. I realized just how good it had felt there with Chris and Taylor.

                Suddenly, I knew it was useless to fight her off. That’s just how I fall for a person. Specially someone so adorable like Taylor. So strong and selfless like her. When I was ready to sleep I somehow knew I wasn’t going to.

              So I grabbed my guitar and walked down the stairs, to the backyard. I sat there, inhaling the warm night air. I found paper and a pen.

              The first thing that popped up in my head was Taylor. And all of her silly, amazing and cute ways of being herself. I sighed. It was so frustrating to know I couldn’t fight those feeling off my chest.

            I didn’t want to fall for her. I didn’t want to give it a try, knowing I can get hurt. Although Taylor’s been through the same, you never know.

               Still, I closed my eyes and I let all the things I wanted to say come to my mind again. And Taylor was all I could come up with. So, with my guitar on hands, I tried to find the perfect melody to describe her.

                Her hair. Her shoulders. Her smile. Her blue eyes. Her story. Basically, everything.

                The first day I met her…

                 _You look so wonderful in your dress…_

The way her hair floats whenever she moves…

                 _I love your hair like that_

_The way it falls on the side of your neck_

_Down your shoulders and back_

 I thought of all the shit that had happened, to be on the business and out of it, before I got signed.

                 _We are surrounded by all of this lies_

_And people who talk too much_

Then, like I was hypnotized, I left the words to float out of my throat, with small pauses so I could write them down, then starting again from the top. Taylor. Taylor. Taylor.

                 _You’ve got that kind of look in your eyes_

_As if no one knows anything but us_

And then, comes the sadness. If something happened, it wouldn’t be forever. I was leaving in three weeks, anyway.

                I didn’t want to fall…

                 _And should this be the last thing I see?_

_I want you to know it’s enough for me_

_Cause all that you are is all… that I’ll … ever need_

There was nothing I could do at this point because…

                 _I’m so in love, so in love_

_I’m so in love, so in love_

There was nothing I could do at this point because I have fallen in love with Taylor.

 

                 _Oh, crap!_


	10. Chapter Ten

Taylor P.o.V

                Two days went by and Chris was driving me crazy. All he could talk about was his plans for when he would see Ed again. I mean, we haven’t talked since he and his daughter had helped me.

                I was trying not to look too disparate to see him again. Though I was. I really wanted to see his smile again. To hear his stupid little jokes again. To see him and my son bond in that unique way.

                And I had promised Allison she could be my assistant. So, when I saw Chris prepare his breakfast, I picked up my phone.

                “You’re gonna call him?” he said, swallowing as fast as he could before speaking.

                “Yup, you already know what you wanna do?”

                “Soccer!”

                “Okay” I said, laughing because I didn’t think Ed was the type that played.

                On the forth ring, Ed picked up.

                “Hello?” a deep, raspy voice reached my years

                “Did I wake you up, Mister Sheeran?” Checking the time, it was almost 9 a.m. I could hear his laughter.

                “Maybe. I was up late, working”

                “While you’re on vacation?”

                “Yeah, i…” I could even imagine Ed wiping the sleep out of his eyes, still in bed, talking to me “… had a lot on my mind”

                “Well, how about some time to let lose?”

                “Couldn’t sound better to me. Allison is probably up already, so…”

                “I promised Allison she could go to shop with me and I thought that it could be today”

                “That sounds good, she has been waiting for it”

                “Good, now there is someone who wants to talk to you” I hear the smile on Ed’s voice.

                “Put him on the line, please”

                I passed the phone to Chris and his eyes never shined so bright. I can only imagine Ed’s face when Chris proposed they should play soccer. But, considering Chris was extremely happy when he turned to me, I suppose he said yes.

                “Ed wants to talk to you, mommy”

                “Hi”

          “So, Allison is already dressed and going mad about the idea of going to the shop” I laughed, allowing him to continue “You think I can drop her off there and pick Chris up?”

                “Yeah, sure”

                “Okay, so when should we meet again, later today?”

                “How about dinner tonight?”

               “Sounds perfect” I couldn’t stop the smile on my face from showing and Chris and I hi-fived.

                “See ya soon, Ed”

                “Okay”

                Ed P.o.V

         I jumped out of my sweat pants when I hung up. Allison helped me find some more comfortable clothes so I could play with Chris. I mean, I suck, but it couldn’t be that bad. Allison asked for help to pull her hair up in a ponytail by the time I was done. With time, i became an expert at this.

                “We’re having dinner later today, okay? So try not to eat too much”

                “Try not to break anything” she said, smiling at me.

                “Very funny, Miss Sheeran. Let’s go.

                When we walked inside Taylor’s bakery, I was stunned by the whole thing. The place was not too big or too small, painted in a light shade of red and white. I’d definitively stop and grab some coffee there.

                Taylor and Chris came to our view and that uniform suited her really well. She smiled while Chris came rushing to hug Allison. I knelt a little so i could embrace Chris, who was already wearing his soccer uniform.

                When I hugged Taylor, she pointed at Chris.

                “He’s fascinated with soccer, don’t let him destroy you”

                “I should be fine, though I suck”

                Taylor laughed, taking Allison’s hand.

                “Did you guys eat breakfast already?”

                “I did, but daddy was late so he didn’t” Allison responded and, by the look on Taylor’s face, I was in serious trouble.

                “That’s not nice, Mister Sheeran” Taylor helped Allison go to the back of the shop, coming back with two paper bags. I suddenly went back to being a kid when my mom used to make me sandwiches for school “Like I had foreseen it, I made you guys some things to eat, so you don’t pass out on this heat”

                 “Thank you” she smiled, hugging Chris good-bye.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Ed’s P.o.V

                Time went by really fast. Before we knew it, Chris and I were laying on the grass, breathing heavily.

                “You’re not that bad” Chris said, as we both were staring at the sky.

                “You’re just saying that so I won’t feel bad” we both laughed.

                “Well” we stood up, making our way to our things “at least, you tried. And you’re good at video games. Mom sucks”

                “But she cooks very well”

                “That’s true”

                It didn’t take us long to get back to the bakery. Chris and I were dying for more water and Taylor gladly gave it to us. Allison and Taylor wore matching aprons, with the shop logo. Allison was glowing with happiness and I knew Taylor was happy to have someone to teach to.

                “You guys hungry?” Taylor asked.

                “Starving!”

                “Good, because you’re about to taste the cake and cookies Allison baked”

                “That sounds marvelous.”

                “So, pick a table. I’ll be back soon with your food.”

                We sat down and then, and only then, I realized that we weren’t alone in the shop. Another two families were there. Well, it was half past two in the afternoon of a Thursday. The shop was open, after all.

                Taylor came back with three slices of cake and juice. Everything looked lovely and very tasty. I’m pretty sure everybody could hear how my stomach growled. Taylor laughed, making me shrug slightly.

                Taylor P.o.V

                Chris and Ed walked in around two p.m. They seemed to be having a blast, because they came in in the middle of a long share of laughter. The kind of laugh that makes you laugh. They came to me and I called Allison. As soon as Ed spotted his daughter, he smiled. Maybe he thought that she was in some kind of danger.

                I don’t hold it against him, though. Well, I wasn’t worried about Chris. I was worried sick about Ed. But they seemed to have come back in one piece, so I finally was relieved.

                There were tons of small little drops of sweat pouring down from Ed’s red hair to his neck. I zooned out completely, focusing on allowing my eyes to follow every single one of them, until I couldn’t see them anymore.

                No, I don’t think it’s disgusting. On the contrary, I could probably hug him right now, but he didn’t show any intentions on doing so. I told them to sit down, and soon enough, I had served them with the cake Allison had baked.

                She had proved to be a really amazing cook and a very helpful assistant. We had a really good day, boys free. Well, I don’t think it would’ve been a problem if they had stayed or anything, but it was good to have some time alone with Allison, doing girl stuff.

                “You’re not eating with us?” Ed asked, as if he was a five-year-old with no Christmas presents.

                “I wish I could, but I have to help Michelle with the other costumers” right on that second, another couple came in. I knelt down next to Allison “Alli, you were the best assistant I could’ve ever had. I had an amazing time today”

                “Me too!” Allison hugged me. When I pulled back, Chris was already done with half his slice. Ed hadn’t started yet, looking at me.

                “But… we’re still having dinner today, right?”

                “Yes, of course. But I have to wait until six to close. Then I would love to take a shower before dinner”

                “Yeah, yeah, that’s fine. Allison and I could go home so we can shower. I can take Chris home to shower as well. We’ll wait for you there”            

                “Sound’s good to me, Chris has a copy of the keys”

                I said my good-byes and went running back to the orders.

                Ed P.o.V

                I was extremely proud of my little girl. She had backed an amazing cake. Chris and I ate two sliced each of us.

                We waved Taylor good-bye before heading out. We arrived at our home and it was starting to rain. We ran in and Chris seemed to like. I told him to sit on the couch and watch TV and, in no time, we were over his house.

                Now I had more time to pay actual attention. There were pictures everywhere on the walls. Unlike what I expected, I couldn’t seem to find any of Taylor’s family. She had told me that they didn’t have issues, so why wouldn’t she have pictures of them? Checking the dates, they all went back to the day Chris was born.

             Still, no family. Some pictures from Taylor’s childhood. I could see what I think is her mom’s back, but I’m not so sure. Well, who am I to say anything? I have no memories with my family in the past seven years. Since Allison was born and my mom decided I was no longer worthy of her love, I was alone.

          It’s been a long time since I last spoke to her, even on the phone. She never called. Neither when my first album came out, first Grammy, Alli’s birthdays, my birthdays. We never spoke again.

                I can’t say that I don’t miss her. I’m just a twenty-five year old. In the past years, there were moments where I would have loved to lay down in her arms and let her love me. But I have a daughter and I have a career. I don’t need her anymore.

             I was brought back to reality as soon as Taylor bursts through the door. The rain had begun to pour and her hair was dripping. Her black shirt was now glued to her flat stomach. Her bags glued to her forehead, rain drops on her cheeks. She looked lovely.

                “I’ll be ready in five” she said, leaving her umbrella by the kitchen door, her coat on a chair in the dinner table to dry. She dropped her keys and purse, taking her shoes off.

                “So, 30 minutes?” I knew I had a smile on my face. I don’t mind waiting, especially when Allison was distracted, reading a magazine and Chris was in his room, said he wanted to show me something.

                “Give or take” Taylor laughed, heading upstairs. Soon after, Chris came running to me. We sat down, he had a small box in his hands. He called for Allison, who dropped the magazine.

                “What’s in the box?” she asked.

                “About a year ago, I asked mommy if we could go to Disney” Chris begun and I already knew where this was going “She said we couldn’t because we didn’t have the money. She was about to open the bakery so she said we’d have to wait.”

                “But two months later my class came up with an idea for a community service, so the students could make some money. Parents could help so mom volunteered to help me take our neighbor’s dogs for walks. We did it every weekend for about eight months and now we can go to Disney world!”

                And then he opened the box and I could see two plain tickets to Orlando. The flight date was for about a month and a half from now.

                “This is seriously cool!” I found myself saying “You guys worked for this”

                “Mom was the one who said we could do it”

                “You excited?”

                “Very!”

                “Congrats, Chris!”

                “Thanks. Have you guys been to Disney?”

                “No, not yet. But I don’t see why not, right?” I looked over to Allison and I knew she would never let me forget what I just said. Her eyes were sparkling in a bright green as she nodded.

                “Awesome! Maybe we could go together!”


	12. Chapter Twelve

After dinner, Ed and I were talking while Chris and Allison were talking about the television shows they liked. Ed seemed lost in thought and I brought him back.

                “Are you okay?”

                “Yeah, I just… zooned out” he laughed, his fingers through his hair. I swear I could just close my eyes and listen to him talking for ages and ages. His voice is probably what leaves me wonderstruck every time we talk.

                I could get lost in those deep green eyes. Tonight, in the cold air, the black clothes he was wearing made his pale skin seem ever brighter. His hair seemed to be burning. There’s something about Ed and the way he always looks into your eyes while talking to you.

                He’s not expressing confidence or superiority. He was just polite and catchy. You can’t seem to get enough of a conversation with him. He has some much to share with the world. I feel so happy to have him in my life.

                Then, I felt sad. Ed wasn’t  _in_ my life. He was just temporary in it. He wasn’t a normal person like me. He was on a world tour. He was a worldwide famous singer. Someone I listen to on the radio. Someone who writes song I can relate to. It feels crazy to think that I have so much in common with someone I just met.

                Ed was special. He made me feel special. Unlike anyone I’ve ever met, I didn’t have to fight him off because I didn’t realize I had opened up to him. I fell for him and I didn’t even realize. I couldn’t help it. It’s so easy to love him as a person, as a friend. But not as a professional. I’m not scared that he might write about me or anything, I don’t I mean this much to him, but I don’t think we’d work.

                Though, I’d love if he loved me back. This is it. It’s happening again, after so long. Staring into his deep green eyes, I knew I had fallen. I am falling in love again. With the guy who’s a single father, can’t cook, makes me laugh, treats my son nicely, plays soccer with him even though he hates it, knows how to play guitar, has four Grammy Awards.

                It’s just perfect.

                Could he be the one?

                “Taylah?” his smooth voice reached my ears and I had to blink to realize he was staring worryingly at me with arched brows “You okay? You’ve been staring at me for the past five minutes”

                “Ah… i… I’m sorry, I was… just thinking”

                “About what?” he zipped on his coke, placing the glass back on the table, never taking his eyes from me.

                “About… you and Allison. When you guys are leaving”

                I couldn’t help but bring this up. I don’t want to have a summer love. I’m too old for these things. I don’t want to let Ed know I feel something if this is not going any further.

                “Why are you thinking about this?” he seemed worried. He suddenly wasn’t chilling around me anymore. Seemed like he was talking business “we still have four weeks.”

                 _We still have four weeks_

He knew he was leaving. But the way he looks at me… I like the way it makes me feel. I don’t want him to leave. That’s the truth. I don’t want to say good-bye.

                But I didn’t have the chance to tell him that. Allison and Chris wanted ice-cream. They took Ed by the hand, guiding him towards the ice-cream machine. Allison and Chris kissed his cheeks to say thank you and I saw Ed walk back to me, handing me an ice-cream.

                “Chris said Vanilla is your favorite”

                “Yeah, it is. Thank you” silence found us. We were all busy eating and getting our faces dirty.

                In the end, we all went back to Ed’s house. Chris had already seen it, but it was a whole surprise to me. The place was stunningly beautiful. All in white and brown, there were music instruments everywhere, but other than that, everything was really organized.

                From where I was, I could see the backyard, the pool, the barbecue. Seemed like a typical Nashville home. Except for the gold records hanged on the walls. There were tons of them. I could get lost and read each one of them.

                Ed made Chris and Allison wash their hands and mouths. Our kids didn’t seem to end their batteries.

                “You like them?”

                Ed was right next to me, watching me read the plaques. 15 million albums sold worldwide. Multiplatinum everywhere you can think of, you name it, there are Ed Sheeran fans in that area.

                “You’ve played in all these places?”

                “Nah, I still haven’t been to South America, but the concerts there have sold out already”

                “This is so awesome”

                “Yeah, it is” he smiled at me “you tired?”

                “Yeah, I have to go. Gotta work tomorrow”

                As if they had heard me, Allison and Chris begun to complain. Dozens of “But mom!” and “No!” were heard and Ed seemed to like it. He joined the kids, complaining too.

                “You guys can sleep here tonight” I was already saying no when Ed spoke again “it wouldn’t be a problem, we have plenty of space here”

                “Ed…”

                “I’m not taking ‘no’ for an answer, Swift”


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Author’s P.o.V

                Ed and Taylor had entered a discussing about who would take his bed. Turns out Alli had her room, so Chris took the single bed in the guest room. Ed was about to carry Taylor to his room, so she just surrendered, saying good-night. Ed was really pleased that he won.

                So, Taylor crashed on Ed’s bed. The covers were warm and his pillows smelled like him. Ed was on the couch, not sure what to think or what to feel.

                Taylor said she was thinking about him leaving. What the heck did that mean? She didn’t want him to leave? Ed didn’t know.

                Taylor means so much to him already. Before going to sleep, he made sure she wouldn’t find the songs he wrote. Deep down, he wish she did so Taylor would finally know how he felt. But Ed was too scared thinking that maybe she didn’t feel the same way.

                It was a fifty-fifty kinda thing.

             So, Ed fell asleep, eventually. As for Taylor, her eyes were still perfectly open. She wasn’t tired anymore. There, in his room, she was scared. All his things were there, every single thing he owned, things that describe him for who he is.

            Taylor stood up, not sure what to do. With her bare feet on the hard wooded floor, she walked down the stairs. Ed came into her sights as soon as she reached the last step. He looked extremely cute and lovely lying there, on his side.

                 _What am I doing here?_

          Taylor was now right next to him, watching over his sleep. Taylor could be very silent whenever she wanted to. Ed was still lost in his dream world.

                The couch was big enough for the both of them. That’s what Taylor realized when she laid down next to him. Ed’s eyes opened up to her. He didn’t seem alarmed to see her there. He moved slightly, smiling at her. Taylor then knew Ed was happy she was there.

                 “I don’t want you to leave” she whispered. Facing each other, Ed quickly passed an arm around her waist. Taylor’s front was now hard against Ed’s. Their breaths mixed, but it felt amazing to be in each other’s arms.

                “Don’t think about that” he whispered back, pulling her close “I’m here right now, that’s what matters”

         It was like saying Ed loved Taylor. Well, almost. They were really sleepy, so unconsciousness took over pretty fast.

              Neither of them knew what it would be like in the morning. It had been a long time since any of them had let things slide and just enjoy the moment.

                In that very second, with legs intertwined, hugged, cuddled into one another… it all was right.

                The next morning, Taylor was the one to wake up first. The day wasn’t very clear outside, so she just focused on the ginger beside her. She wasn’t facing him, so she slowly tried to stand up and not wake him up.

                Useless. Ed’s hand pulled her back, her back against his chest once more. His hand was splashed against her stomach, but Taylor didn’t mind. She laughed, lying back down. Ed had his eyes closed, but there was a smile on his beautiful face.

                “I gotta go to work”

             Ed said nothing, snuggling into her even further, his nose now on her neck. His warm breath making her snuggle back.

                “Ed…”

                “Nooooooo….” Taylor laughed, trying to take his hand away from her waist “now, I’m the one who doesn’t want you to leave”

                “I have to go. You think you can take care of Chris?”

                “Yeah, we’ll have breakfast and find something to do…”

                “Thank you”

               “Don’t mention it, Luv” Ed kissed Taylor’s neck slowly, taking his time before taking his arm and lips back. His warm skin burning, lingering on hers.

                Taylor stood up to find Ed almost asleep again. She knelt down to kiss his forehead, her fingers finally on his hair. Ed liked it. A lot.

                “I’ll see you later today. I gotta head home now or I’ll be late”

                “Take my car…” he whispered “The keys are…”

                “I know where to find them, you sleep before they wake up” Ed nodded, in that cute way, like he was a five-year old “thank you”

                Taylor P.o.V

                I arrived late, even though Ed let me borrow his car. Michelle freaked out as soon as she saw me walking in.

                “Where. Were. You?!” she almost yelled. I thanked God we were still closed “You’re never late, I was about to open without you!”

                “I know, I know” I ran to her “Can you keep a secret?”

                “Of course I can”

                “I was in Ed’s house” I whispered. By the look in Michelle’s face, she probably took it the wrong way “No! Not like that. Well, almost not like that…”

                “You better start talking, Swift. Every detail of it”

               “We went out for dinner yesterday and it was late and he said we should sleep at his place. I don’t know what happened; I just wanted to be with him”

                “So, you guys…?” Michelle already had a suspicious smile on her face.

                “No, we just slept”

                “Why?”

                “Our kids were there!”

                “So you admit it could’ve happen!”

                “Michelle… Ed and i… it’s different…”

                “But I thought you were trying to hold back”

                “It’s useless, Michelle. He’s just everything I ever wanted”

             “Then, go for it” she hugged me tight “but don’t forget you still own this place. And I need you”

              “You got it” so we opened the shop. During that whole day, I couldn’t think of any other thing apart from Ed. Ed and what happened last night. Maybe you might think I’m overreacting, it was just two adults sleeping together on a couch… but it never happened before to me.

                I love Ed. And I wish I could wake up every day to find him right there next to me.

                Ed P.o.V

                When Taylor left, I couldn’t sleep anymore. For a couple of minutes, I was just sitting there on the couch, thinking back on last night. Taylor had come to sleep with me. Even though it was the couch, I don’t think I’ve had a better sleep. She was so warm, she smelled so good. It was perfect.

_I don’t want you to leave_

I don’t think she realized how I don’t want to go. The idea of leaving just makes me wanna grab Taylor, our kids and hide for the rest of my life. I love her. And as the seconds went by I wanted to tell her more and more.

She means so much. Chris means so much.

                I know I said I didn’t want to fall in love, but it was useless not to let myself love her. Taylor and I have been through so much, I just wanted to be able to prove her she was worthy of love. That the douchebag she once loved wasn’t the one for her.

                I want to be the guy she would come back to after her days at the shop.

                I want Taylor to be the woman to kiss me good-luck before every concert.

                I want to be the father Christopher never had.

                I want Allison to finally have a mother.

             I sighed, knowing it was useless to sit around, thinking of all I want was to be. She has to be here so I can say all of these things. And I plan on doing so. I stood up, feeling much better now.

So, I checked on the kids and they were still fast asleep.

             My phone was buzzing on the counter when I walked back down. It was Stuart, my manager. I sat down to talk to him about the next tour dates. I tried to get some more time off, but I knew I had to go back.

               I sighed one more time, hearing the kids come down the stairs. As they hugged me good-morning and I saw a beautiful smile on their faces, I knew I would find a way to be with them. To make all those wishes come true.

                 I loved all of them, after all.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

  Taylor P.o.V

            I stood outside Ed’s house and I could hear the noises. Giggles and conversation seemed to be going on and on. I couldn’t help smile when I heard Alli and Chris run to the door as soon as I knocked.

                “I thought you had a copy of the keys from when you left this morning” Ed said as soon as I walked in, after hugging the kids. Chris kept talking and talking about their day and I had to give my full attention when Allison joined him. Ed seemed to be very proud of everything they had done today.

                “I did, I just wanted you guys to open for me” I had a smile on my face when I looked into Ed’s beautiful eyes and I saw nothing but happiness to see me. He opened his arms to me when the kids ran to the living room and I was more than satisfied to curl myself into the same pair of arms that had held me last night.

                He kissed my cheek slowly and I couldn’t help but smile and return the action. He held me for what felt like forty seconds, but ended all too fast for my taste. His fingers left my hair and suddenly I wasn’t warm anymore.

                “So, how was it with them today?”

           “They behaved, incredibly” Ed said, making me laugh as he offered himself to pour me some juice “we had breakfast then we played all types of games until the weather cleared and we could go outside, but we came back in one piece so I think I did something right”

                “You sure did, I’ve never seen my son like this”

                “Like this… what do you mean?”

                “Glowing” it didn’t take me long to find the perfect word to describe him. Chris had never opened up to an adult so easily and so damn much before.

                “Is that good?”

                “You kiddin’ me?!” I said, finishing the juice “that’s terrific!”

                Ed smiled, making me smile back. In that very second, it felt like we were kindergartens, afraid to talk about what happened yesterday. There were lots of things I wanted to say to him, right now. But… every time I tried to come up with a sentence, the words seemed to vanish from my head.

                “Are we gonna avoid talking about what happened?” I don’t think anyone has ever been this direct to me before. He still had that same look in his eyes. Ed wasn’t mad or anything, he was just being serious right now. I wanted to be serious myself, tell him the right things, but, once again, I failed to express my thoughts.

                “No… I don’t know” I laughed, looking down. His green eyes were so stunning I’d get lost in them.

                “Are you scared?” was it that obvious? I nodded. Ed snapped his fingers slightly to get my attention “Vocalize your words, Taylor, I want to hear you say it” Ed wasn’t being demanding. I think it was his way to make me go through my stupid worries about the thought of us together. Suddenly, I knew what I wanted, but I also knew what I feared: Us. Together.

                “I’m scared” It came out barely a whisper. He heard neither way, not forcing me to repeat it. The way he said my name made me cringe, not in embarrassment, but in anticipation.

                “Of what? Me?” I nodded again, soon remembering I had to vocalize myself.

                “Of you… us”

                “Why us? Is it because of the kids?”

             “That too” I then raised my eyes to his. And what I saw blew my mind. Ed wasn’t sliming. He seemed desperate, to say the truth. Then, I wasn’t whispering anymore “Your career, you leaving, me… I’m insecure and i…”

                “Why do you keep thinking about when I’m leaving?”  Ed seemed annoyed by it.

              “Because it’s something I can’t fight. I can’t avoid you and Allison leaving and I don’t want to think of all the damage that’s going to cause me and Chris”

                Ed seemed to think for a few seconds, maybe a minute. My heart kept beating on my chest, taking my breath away. Then he smiled at me, with that same warmth in his eyes.

                “You have no idea how much you mean to me, now, do you?”

             I almost fell from my chair. I don’t think I am expressing any of the things I am feeling right now.

           “I don’t want to leave, Taylor. But I’ll have to, in three weeks. Yeah, that scares me too, a lot…” he trailed off a little, still looking me dead in the eyes “but if you don’t want to give us a shot, I get it. I just want you to know that I care for you and for Chris so damn much, i…”

                In that very second, I stood up, making my way to him. Ed turned to me just as fast and engulfed me in his arms. With my chin in his shoulder, his nose lost in my hair, I whispered in his ear.

                “I want to… but I haven’t been with anyone in so long and I just… I care for you too, Ed. And I can’t stop thinking of how much you and I are going to be hurt when you go. Not even thinking of the kids. But I… want this… and about last night…”

           Ed was now laughing, and I moved away from him, trying to understand the joke I had missed.

                “What?”

                “You sound so cute when you’re embarrassed”

                “I… I was not embarrassed”

               “Really? Because I hadn’t slept that well in a long time”

            Now, I could feel my cheeks burning. Ed smiled. He pulled me back into his arms and legs with one hand on my hip, the other aiming for my face, lifting it up.

                “It was just the couch” I whispered. I closed my eyes, feeling his cold fingers in my burning skin.

                “You were with me in it” he smiled, making me smile. I wasn’t uncomfortable anymore. Ed always seems to know what to say, when to say. The way he was looking at me right now… it was what I always dreamed of. It made me feel warmer inside. Made me feel wanted. Loved “You made it all better”

                Ed’s P.o.V

           Taylor went home alone to grab some clothes for her and Chris. We all agreed that they should sleep another night here with me and Allison. As the three of us were making dinner, Taylor came back just in time and the conversation flew.

          Well, we didn’t exchange another word involving the same topic as before, but normal things. Not weather-like kinda stuff, but things a regular family would talk about in the dinner table during spring break.

                Today was Wednesday.

            Taylor was curled up on the couch in the living room. I smiled at the scene, though she didn’t see it. We had just put the kids to sleep and the house had finally gone silent. She seemed lost in whatever she was reading in her cell phone. I sat down next to her after I had showered. The television was on. She raised her eyes to look into mine, smiling as soon as our sides touched.

                I wasn’t trying to push anything; I just wanted to be close to her again, like last night. 

                “Guess what?” she had this gorgeous smile, from ear to ear.

                “No idea”

                “Not even the slightest?”

                “Nope. Whassup?”

                “Chris’s school is doing a fire by the small forest just outside town. They do it every year” I said nothing, letting her finish. I really didn’t know where she was heading with this “So, I think it would be great for Allison and Chris to participate”

                “Wait… our kids… in the woods?”

                “Yeah, Chris goes every year”

                I really wasn’t at ease with this idea. I’ve never been away from Allison like this, not having any kind of control about what she would go through.

                “I’m not sure… about this”

           “It’s totally safe. I take him every year and the local police secures the perimeter for the school. I mean, not even that many people go, just everybody”

                I know she’s messing with me, but I still wasn’t sure. I was really… scared.

                “She’s not even a student”

                “Every student gets a plus one” I said nothing, and Taylor saw it “Look, I don’t want you to get worked up about this. I know you’re worried, I get it. I was too when he first spent the night there, but it’s been three years now. Think about it, it’s just on Saturday morning”

            Taylor had her hand on my neck. Her cool fingers on my skin made me shiver, but at the same time made me look for more of that touch. I barely paid any attention to her words, I was lost in that new feeling.

                In the end, I was on Taylor’s lap. My hair was all over her covered legs, since it was colder today. She had a smile on her face, like she was very pleased to have me like this. Her fingers were all over me. Her fingertips ran all over my face, on my jawline, my nose, my eyebrows. I never moved a muscle. I had my eyes closed, though she would always be the most amazing view you can look at in your lifetime.

                When she was done discovering every single curve and freckle in my face, in my beard, I got to lift my arm, so my hand was in her cheek. She closed her eyes, my fingers in her bangs. Her hair was falling beautifully on her shoulders, just like I had written.

                I honestly thought about singing that song to her right now. Then I remembered the kids were already asleep and that it was too cold to go outside. It kinda remembered my song The A-Team.

                 _It’s too cold outside… for Angels to fly_

“Do you want to sleep?” I asked, when she yawned.

                “Yeah…”

             “Go to bed, it’s late already” Taylor got up, turning to me, staring at me as if she was waiting for the answer for a question she never made me “What is it?”

                “You’re not sleeping on the couch tonight”

                “Taylah, it’s fine, I’ll be…”

          “I meant…” she took my hand, interlocking our fingers. Such simple gesture made my stomach twist painfully in joy of how good it felt “you’re sleeping with me tonight. On the bed”

            Taylor had a smile on her delicate lips, taking me by the hand up the stairs and into my room. Once again, i had the chance to hold her while she slowly drifted to sleep. I swear I could watch her sleep for the rest of my life.

             I kissed the tip of her nose, pulling her slightly closer to my chest. The covers over our heads, our legs lost within one another. With her perfume taking me to somewhere completely unexplored, I fell asleep to realize that was the begging of a lifetime beside Taylor Swift.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

      Taylor P.o.V

           Saturday morning came very fast. Ed was still not sure about letting Allison go camping with Chris’ school. So, around seven a.m. the four of us were there, by the forest. Ed didn’t seem to care that people were actually staring at him, all he cared about was his little girl.

            We were talking to one of the teachers and I couldn’t help a smile to appear on my lips. Ed wasn’t paying me any attention, but my eyes were glued to his face. His hair was still a complete mess, but I can’t imagine it any differently.

          Ed knelt down before Chris and Allison, filling their ears with wishes of carefulness. I kissed both of them, holding Ed’s hand when it was time for the kids to go. His fingers quickly held mine and I gave him a reassuring squeeze.

                “You might be thinking I’m acting ridiculous”

                “No, I know what you’re feeling” I held Ed’s arm with my free hand, bringing his eyes to my face “they will be fine and by Sunday night, they will be back home”

                “I know… it’ll pass, I just have to get used to it”

                “Well, at least I’m here with you”

                Ed smiled at me, his fingers in my hair, tucking some strands behind my ear, his lips on my forehead.

                “I have no idea what I would do without you”

                “Well, how about I cook us dinner tonight?”

                “Sounds perfect”

                I know what you’re thinking, but you’re wrong. We haven’t kissed or anything like this. Nor had we gone any further than sleeping. Ed and i… things were slow between us. Although I just wished he would kiss me, right here, right now.

                I steel feared the fact that he has to leave in three weeks, but like he said, I didn’t want to think about it now. I loved him too much to just stand near him, close enough to touch and let him sleep away, right through my fingertips.

                So, around 7 p.m. Ed popped a bottle of wine up for us. I thought it was just lovely that he asked me which one I preferred. Red, I told him. Ed even helped me to cut some vegetables, but I wasn’t sure about him near a knife, thought I really wanted him to learn.

                So, Ed told me everything about his new album. I finally admitted that I am a huge fan, and such thing seemed to make him excited.

                “What is your favorite song?”

                “So far… is Sunburn”

                “Really?” Ed seemed genuinely surprised “that’s new”

                “What it?” I asked him, not taking my eyes from the oven.

                “Most people are passionate about Give Me Love”

         “Well, I relate more to Sunburn” in that very second, I knew Ed was trying to find that connection I had to the song, so I decided to tell him, before he jumped to conclusions “You know, for a long time…” I can’t believe I’m gonna say this “… I was just like that line you wrote:  _I’ll try to find another one who suited me as well as… him”_

I finally moved away from the oven, turning to Ed. This handsome redhead was looking at me as if I was the most interesting thing in the whole world.

                “When I heard it the first time… I realized… I was trying to find Chris’s dad, Jake, in every man that showed any interest in me”

                Ed didn’t remain silent, as I thought he would.

                “Is it still like that for you?”

                Ed was being extremely serious right now and I couldn’t take my eyes from him. His eyes were pure electricity, flowing from his body to mine.

                “No, it is not”

                “Why not?” Everything in Ed’s expression told me he was desperate to know.

                “Because you’re here now” I didn’t give him the chance to speak, for I gave my back to him, turning to the oven, though it was unnecessary “and now I know not every single guy will leave me like Jake did…. And you made me realize that what I had with Jake… it wasn’t love… It was more like an obsession, you know? On my part, of course…”

                Ed stood up. I wasn’t looking at him, but I could still hear his footsteps on the wooden floor. The next thing to hit me was the warmth of his hands on my waist. I didn’t jump or anything, I just realized really fast that I was craving for his touch, one more time.

                He spun me around to face him, and in the back of my mind I know he turned the oven off, but all my senses were fixed on Ed and the fact that his beautiful, pinky lips were inches from mine.

                His hands soon enough were on my face, guaranteeing that I wouldn’t take my gaze from him. Then, he spoke the most terrifying words he could have ever said to me:

                “Do you love me, Taylah?”

                This time, his cute accent was pure lust. It felt like I was hypnotized by his green eyes and before I knew, I had answered his question. Blame it on the wine, blame on all the time I had wanted to tell him. Whatever. There is no undoing what I did next:

                “Yes…” I breathed out the words. I had just inhaled again when Ed’s lips crushed against mine. They were sweet, gentle, rough and passionate… all at the same time and the result was mind-blowing.

                My hands were soon in his soft, ginger hair. I don’t think I would ever be able to ‘control’ it, for it was designed to be a mess. And it looked good on him. My lips were burning against Ed’s, I threw my arms around his neck, having my stomach smacked against his own due the strength he was pulling me into his chest.

                Our lips moved fast, I’ll tell you that. I’ve never made out like this before but I don’t really give a damn that I can’t really breathe. There was this amazing amount of adrenaline in my bloodstream and I wanted more and more. At this pace, I’ll become addicted to his taste really fast.

                Because Ed tastes like peppermint, chocolate and alcohol. I was in this incredible high and I don’t ever want to come back down. And I had never experienced this kind of thrill before. No one has ever made me feel this wanted, loved and sexy.

                The way Ed was kissing me right now… it was needy, it was rough and it was all we did for seconds and seconds. When he pulled away, I didn’t loosen my grip on his neck. Our foreheads were glued to one another; our breathing rates were not synchronized. Still, I had a smile on my face when I opened my eyes and saw Ed staring at me.

         I guess he was waiting for my reaction. I also think he hoped it would be a good one, because he hugged me when I laughed. I was laughing because I was happy to finally take that heavy weight out of my chest.

            “Taylah, i…”

           Ed didn’t have to explain himself. I kissed him again and he quickly shut up to kiss me back. His hands on both my hips hugged my back, bringing me closer to him, if it was possible. This kiss was quicker, but it still mattered the same to me, because it took my breath away all the same.

              “Thank you” the words came out of my mouth quicker than I had calculated.

             “For what?” Ed was breathless, still hugging me close to his chest.

            “For making the first move” I laughed, but I wasn’t embarrassed. I was glowing, so damn much. I could light up this whole town. Ed smiled at me, digging his nose slightly into my neck, lifting me from the ground “I don’t think I would be adventurous enough, at least not today”

                “That’s okay, luv” Ed set my bangs back to place, now holding my face between his hands, his thumbs slowly caressing my cheeks “I just had to do that. It was getting way too hard to resist your lips”

                “I’m glad you didn’t” I laughed when Ed pecked on my lips again. It seemed so natural already. It made me so happy that we were past the point of weirdness and it made me so happy that I, and only me, could do that “So… I hope you’re still hungry”

                Ed P.o.V

                I felt like a lightweight, to say the very least. To make what’s long short… when Taylor said she realized not every guy would abandon her like Jake did… that’s exactly what I had been trying to tell her, but failing all along.

             I had to kiss her. I just had to. I had reached a point where I had to kiss her to be completely released from all the negative thoughts I was getting. Every time I thought of all the things that could happen to ‘us’… I would have shivers. ‘Us’ needed to happen so I could be fully happy.

           I was fully happy, before, with only Allison and my career… until I realized I lacked of something. I didn’t quite know what I was lacking, until I met Taylor. And now… I knew I couldn’t let her go. She’s mine, no matter what I have to do to prove her, to prove it to rest of the world.

                We dined and things were light between us. Simply perfect. Now, we were on the couch, the same couch we had slept on a couple of nights ago. Some TV show was on, but Taylor was on my lap; her long hair, I had my fingers in. she looked so beautiful, no matter what color the TV would reflect on her pale skin.

                “You tired, luv?” Taylor soon had her eyes on me.

                “No, I’m good. How are you holding up? You know, about the kids”

                “I haven’t really stop to think about it yet”

              “Then, don’t even start now” Taylor sat up beside me, her fingers in between my hair. I can’t describe how much I like that feeling; the way she smiles at me whenever she touched my face “focus on me”

             “You got all my attention, luv”

           “Good” with a marvelous smile on her delicate lips, Taylor turned the television off. She stood up to do something, but I didn’t let her. I just wasn’t ready for that. She was so warm, so good to cuddle with… “Ed…”

              “Shh…”

          Our lips met and Taylor seemed to forget what she wanted to do. With each of her legs straddling my waist, Taylor had her fingers traveling from my neck up to my hair, her warm and gentle fingers sending chills down my spine.

               God, I never felt this way before…

            It didn’t take long until the kiss lost control. I’m not gonna lie and say that I was worried it had lost control, for I really needed to kiss Taylor the more I could, and it had to be today, but I never meant for this kiss to take the proportions it took.

           Though we didn’t say a word, my hands found their way underneath her shirt. Taylor didn’t jump or move away, so I guess I was allowed to go on. At this point, I was no longer sure of anything I was doing. I don’t want to hurt Taylor or cross the line.

              But Taylor aimed for the bottom of the long sleeved shirt I was wearing, forcing us to part so the fabric could leave my body. Taylor had a smile on her swollen lips as soon as her skin found mine. I have to admit that it felt really nice. All my tattoos were even shinier now that they were contrasting with her pale, untouched skin.

             Soon, her shirt met mine on the floor. Her bra came to my view but what really caught my eye was the red on her cheeks. I gulped her face in between my hands, slowing us down a little.

                “What are you blushing for?”

                “No one has seen me shirtless in a long time”

            “I’m really satisfied with this fact, I’ll give you that” Taylor laughed, which made me feel better “Taylah, maybe we’re moving too fast. We don’t have to do this if you don’t feel comfortable”

            God, she’s so beautiful. I couldn’t help but smile every time I discovered a new curve on her hips, her bellybutton, basically everything. Taylor laid over me again, kissing me one more time, quickly.

                “The way you look at me… it makes me comfortable”

             Smiling up to her, I easily lifted the both of us. Taylor hugged my neck, smacking her breasts against my chest. I walked up the stairs, to my room. In my bed, I loved her deeply, madly.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Taylor P.o.V

                I woke the next morning and not even a single muscle in my body was hurting. Yup, I had sex with Ed Sheeran last night. And it was amazing. And it was crazy. I could have daydreamed my entire life about how sex would be like with such loving, caring, intense guy, and still I wouldn’t have gotten close to the truth.

                The first time I had sex in my life, I was kinda glad it was over. I didn’t regret it, for it gave me Chris, but this time... it was different. The past years, I would hesitate at the idea of having sex again. Used to think I’d  _never_  have sex again.

                All it took was for Ed to love me the way he did last night, to hold me tight in his arms, to whisper in my ear the sweetest and dirtiest things. Though I woke up alone in bed, I could already sniff the smell of coffee from downstairs. I checked the time on the watch by the night stand.

                It wasn’t late in the morning, but I just didn’t feel like sleeping again. Finding Ed’s shirt on a chair by his closet, I headed downstairs, to find Ed setting the table for breakfast. He turned to look at me, smiling to find me in his shirt.

                “Hope you don’t mind” when he took me into his arms, it all felt complete. His lips quickly met mine, making my head spin around. Again, even after last night, it ended all too fast for me.

                “Nah, you look stunning in it” I couldn’t help but laugh. Ed had this ability to make me feel beautiful, even if I’m naked. I had never been more confident in my own skin than last night, all thanks to Ed “I hope you’re hungry, luv”

                “Yes, I’m starving” Ed took me by the hand, guiding me to the kitchen table “and this…” I gesticulated towards all he had done “… is lovely”

                “Well, i planned a big day for us, thought breakfast first would be good”

                “I like how this sounds” I was still in Ed’s arms and he turned me around so I could face him.

                “Yeah?”

                “Uhum” our lips met one more time and every single feeling I got last night came back rushing towards me. Ed slowly kissed me, moving his head to kiss my cheek, all the way down to my neck.

                Ed and I had breakfast. There was something really different between us now. It felt like we were in a whole new level, something I never experienced before. We didn’t have to share any words; actions were enough to show our true feelings.

                “Taylah…” Ed called my name, as I was already done washing the dishes with him “I have to ask you something…”

                “Sure, anything” I agreed with Ed driving me home so I could shower and change. He told me he had some stuff to do on later today, so he planned in spending every second he could by my side. We were by the door, ready to leave. Ed held his car keys really tightly in the palm of his hand.

                “Did i…” Ed stuttered, his hand on his hair “… hurt you? Last night?”

                I didn’t know what to think for a couple of seconds. I just stared into his deep green eyes, finding there all the worries he had, about last night. It was only when he spoke again that I realized I hadn’t answered him yet.

                “I did, didn’t i?” Ed seemed to be breaking apart, but I quickly grabbed his arm when he tried to walk back to the living room.

                “No! You didn’t, not even for a second. I just…” I laughed, his eyes on me “… I was shocked that you actually cared”

                 “How could I possibly not care?” that question was not demanding an answer, for Ed soon kissed me full on the lips, crashing them against mine. We made out for a couple of seconds, until Ed released his grip on me “I’ll never understand why the fuck Chris’s dad left, but I know I’ll never…”

                “Don’t promise me this” I covered his lips, and Ed soon was shaking his head, knowing what I meant “Can’t we just enjoy the day, not thinking about the future?”

                “Taylah… I wouldn’t have fallen in love with you… we wouldn’t have done what we did… if I didn’t think we’d have a future, you know what I’m saying?” I slightly nodded, closing my eyes. I rested my forehead on his chest, his arms around me “I want us to have a future… I want this to work… I wouldn’t have made love to you if I had plans to leave”

                Slowly, tears fell from my eyes, reaching his shirt. Ed forced me to step away from him, so he could look me in the eyes. He wiped my tears away, kissing my cheeks.

                 “I’ll never hurt you the way he did” Ed made me look him dead in the eyes “I rather die” 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

****

Ed P.o.V

                Unlike what I wanted, my weekend with Taylor came to an end way too quickly. On Sunday, when we came back to my place, Taylor was somewhere in the living room, maybe on the piano, while I was on the phone with my manager, rearranging some details about the tour.

                I could hear some notes in the air, and it was really good. She was wearing a pair of short shorts and one of my t-shirts. She never looked so gorgeous. I hung up the phone about two hours later, sitting beside her by the white Yamaha.

                Her long fingers were playing with melodies, her eyes glued, focused on not mistaking the notes. The music came to a stop not long after, Taylor had her eyes on me.

                “Didn’t know you could play, luv”

                “I knew a couple of songs when I was kid, this is all I know now” she laughed, resting her head on my shoulder.

                “It’s still more than me” I could sense Taylor was smiling.

                “It’s not that hard” she took one of my hands, resting it on the keys. Taylor set my fingers where she wanted them to be, and pressed them down. The sound traveled through the room, until it was gone. Then, she moved them again, making another sound.

                “I think I’ll stick to the guitar, luv”

                I kissed Taylor’s forehead, she seemed to like it. Silence found us, and we focused on each other’s breathes.

                “You should get dressed…” I checked the time on my phone “… we gotta go get the kids”

                “I know” Taylor sighed, still not moving “I really enjoyed these days, you know?”

                “I know, luv” I turned around so I could hug her shoulder, having Taylor snuggle into my chest “it was great to have this time, just us”

                I stood up, taking Taylor with me. Before she knew it, she was over my shoulder. Taylor gasped, her hands on my back.

                “Ed!”

                “Sorry, luv. You seemed tired”

                “No, I’m not. You can put me down” we were already on the second floor.

                “No can do, luv”

                Taylor’s ass met the bed, a gentle giggle escaping her mouth when she took me with her.

                “Is this a challenge, Sheeran?” she asked, in that same sexy tone she’d use to get something from me.

                “Maybe”

                Taylor P.o.V

                Ed and I dressed a little while later. I tried to get my hair under control, though Ed said he really liked the curls in it. So, I pulled it up in a ponytail. Thank God it’s warm again, so I was quickly dressed in a blue summer dress.

                Ed wore typical Ed clothes. Jeans, t-shirt. Soon enough, we were by the forest, like all the other parents. Ed and I were still talking, about everything, pretty much. As soon as Allison and Christopher came to our view, Ed and I knelt down to embrace them.

                Lots of ‘Mommy!” and “Daddy!” were heard, but all that mattered were the two kids running towards us.

                “Daddy, it was so much fun!” unlike what you’re thinking, those words didn’t come from Allison’s mouth. Ed was face to face with Chris, who had the brightest smile I have ever seen. Now, Ed… he was in shock, seemed unable to think. Chris didn’t seem to have seen Ed’s face, hugging him.

                All Ed was able to do was to hug Chris back. I couldn’t see what happened next, for Allison soon had my full attention. Both our kids were extremely crazy to tell us everything, and later that night we went out to have dinner.

                But, in that very second, Ed was glowing. Ed gave all his attention to the kids, and I was thrilled to see that moment. All Ed did was nod to every detail they had to tell us. Allison was telling me about all the bugs, but still it was ‘super fun!’, like she said. We were laughing, and having the best of times.

                By the end of our night, Ed had Allison in one of his legs and Chris in the other. Both of them had their heads on his chest and, I swear, I have never seen anybody this happy in my life. Ed wasn’t in shock anymore, he seemed… complete.

                Ed realized I was looking at him, smiling at me. We then decided to go home, our kids already half asleep. Though it was rather late, we convinced them to take a shower and then they both went to sleep. Ed was the one to put them to sleep tonight, while I was watching from the door.

                “Good night, baby” Ed kissed Allison’s forehead, moving to Chris next “you good?”

                “Yeah…” Ed tucked Chris comfortably in the covers, making me smile sincerely “good night, daddy”

                “Good night, son”

                Ed took me by the hand back to the kitchen, sitting down by the table. We stared at each other, not sure what to say. Ed didn’t move, for he was still high on the emoting he was getting. I hugged him tightly, watching as he closed his eyes. My lips met his, and Ed kept his eyes shut tightly, resting his head on my chest.

                “Taylah…”

                “It’s okay, Ed…”

                “Chris called me ‘dad’… I didn’t know what to do…”

                “You called him ‘son’, that says a lot” though I had a smile on my lips, Ed seemed too blind to see it.

                “You’re not mad, are you?”

                “No, Ed, I’m not. You two are the perfect match, and you know it”

                We went silent for a while, Ed hugged my back, I counted his every breath. His muscles relaxed eventually, and I just massaged his back. When I thought he was about to collapse from exhaustion, he spoke on more time.

                “I want to be the father Chris never had, you know?” I closed my eyes for a while, just thinking… reflecting. For a second, the negative thoughts almost took control of my mind again, but I managed to snap them away “I want Allison to have a mother, someone that she can talk boys with…”

                “Ed…”

                “When I close my eyes, I can picture us… in a house in England… the four of us”

                “Ed…”

                “Can’t you?”

                All I could find in his eyes was hope. This blind hope that maybe we could be the perfect family. That I was the one for him. Yeah, I can. I wanted to tell him that I could picture us, just the same way he say he did.

                “Ed…”

                “Can’t you?” his voice was disappearing, but his eyes were still locked on mine. I nodded, my fingers on his hair.

                 “We should sleep, Ed” he nodded, standing up “look at me” soon his eyes were on mine, his attention focused on me “I love you, okay? Maybe we’re not perfect, but Chris loves you. And I love Allison. Like I had said before, I want this to work. We’re halfway there, Ed. Keep that in mind”


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Taylor P.o.V

                I woke the next morning and the kids were still asleep. Ed was nowhere to be found. I searched the house for him, finding him outside, with a guitar.

                 _Five drinks on a Friday night_

_We only came to dry your eyes_

_And get you out of your room_

_Now, this bar has closed it’s doors_

_I found my hand is holding yours_

_Do you wanna go so soon?_

Ed saw me standing by the door, smiling up at me. He patted the seat next to him and I gladly sat beside him.

                “What were you playing?”

                “Something I started writing a long time ago. I wrote other part of it, but never found the perfect chorus to connect them both. Got stuck”

                “You don’t seem the type that gets stuck”

                “Well, you’d be surprised at the number of songs I never finished” Ed’s hand was on my leg, warming the skin up. Our sides were touching.

                “Really?” Ed nodded “And why does that happen?”

                “It only happens when I haven’t experienced what I’m writing about”

                “So… this song is a creation of your imagination?” It was kinda weird to talk about music with Ed. I mean, he has four Grammy awards. But he was really humble, he was really proud of his work.

                “In part. A friend of mine went through this… I guess I was never able to write the chorus because I never felt what he did”

                “So, what’s the usual solution?”

                “I don’t have one” Ed put the guitar down, now hugging my waist “I usually forget the songs I was never able to finish.”

                “Well, I really liked what you were playing”

                Ed smiled at me, his free hand bringing my face closer to his. Soon after, Ed spoke.

                “Taylah… I don’t want to pretend like nothing happened between us… you know… with the kids”

                I nodded, knowing what he meant.

                “We won’t have to, promise”

                Ed nodded. We heard noise coming from inside, so we headed in, finding our kids yawning in the kitchen. I cooked them breakfast. Too soon, I had to go.

                “You really have to?” Ed asked me, as I was heading to the shop. I nodded, the kids in the living room. Ed seemed not to like the idea, but he said nothing. I threw my arms around his neck, bringing his eyes to mine. His hands soon in my back.

                “The day will go by really fast, you’ll see”

                Ed P.o.V

                In the blink of an eye, two weeks went by really fast. The four of us were connected to the fullest. It was just painful to know that I had to leave. I didn’t want to take my little girl away from Taylor and Chris, neither did I want to go a day without them.

                I’ve been wanting to have a certain conversation with Taylor for a while now. But I can’t seem to find the right time. In my head, the idea of Taylor and Chris coming with us for the rest of tour sounded like our way out of this mess.

                No one had to be hurt in the end.

                On a Wednesday, I found the right time. The kids were on living room, paying their full attention to the television. Taylor and I were having some coffee by her kitchen table. The words came out of my mouth and I couldn’t hold them back. Taylor just looked at me, completely confused.

                “Are you serious?”

                “Yeah… I really think this would be the best thing to do” Taylor sat her mug down, liking her lips.

                “Me and Chris… on tour… with you?”

                “I know it sounds crazy, but… you’re always telling me how much you fear the moment I’m leaving… it doesn’t have to be so destructive”

                “Do you have any idea of what you’re saying?”

                “Yes, I do…”

                “I can’t leave the shop… and the house…”

                “Can’t you see that neither of us wants to be left alone, hurting when I go?” Taylor knows what I’m talking about. I just don’t want to see her staying here while I’m forced to be away from her and my son. Call me selfish, I don’t give a fuck “I love you and I don’t want to give such day a chance to be born”

                “I know, but Ed…”

                “Can you, please, give it a thought?” I pleaded, looking deep into her eyes. Taylor knew I had a point, I could provide her and Chris with anything they could need, we could be together, I could show them what my life is like, I could share it all with them “all you have to do is come with me and I can take care of everything that is concerning you right now”

                Taylor sighed, resting her read on my chest, allowing me to hug her tightly. I kissed her forehead, my fingers in her hair.

                “I will”

                Three days went by and I knew Taylor was still confused. There was never a moment where I thought it’d be appropriate to talk about that again. I just didn’t want to make her feel pressured, but I need an answer soon. If she was coming, she had to tell me so I could make arrangements.

                The kids were unaware of what was going on. And when the night came, I really wished I could have foreseen what happened. I wished we had never said those words to each other.

                I stormed out, holding Allison’s hand. All I wanted, ever since I met Taylor, was to have a chance to be normal. A chance for us to be together, like any other family.

              _But she said ‘no’. She wasn’t coming._

                And there’s no way in hell a long-distance relationship would work between us. Allison got in the car and she was screaming at me. She didn’t know what was going on or why I didn’t allow her to say good-bye to Chris or Taylor.

                “Daddy…”

                “They’re not coming, Allison! You hear me?!” my voice got lost in the air between us as my daughter stared at me with wide eyes. I know I shouldn’t have yelled at her. I closed my eyes, not turning the engine on yet “Taylor decided not to come, baby”

                “Why not?”

                “I don’t know, baby. I really don’t”

                To say the truth, I did. In our stupid discussion, I left Taylor to cry alone. Yes, I know it was stupid, but I was out of arguments to make her see that all I wanted was her. But there was no going back. Taylor said no, so I’m not gonna run after her and beg. If the right answer didn’t come so easily for her, then maybe she didn’t love me like I love her.

                Later that night, I heard Allison climbing in my bed. Not even a single word was said as my daughter hugged me tight, asking for some kind of comfort.

                Taylor P.o.V

                As soon as Ed left through my front door, I knew that maybe this was for the best or I had just committed the biggest mistake of my existence.

                I didn’t know which one was right, so I just stood there. Alone in my own house, with my son mad at me, I felt incomplete, like I was lost in the universe.

                In the blink of an eye, the night was over and the sun was coming through my windows. I left Chris still sound asleep, walking to the shop. I hated all this time I was getting, for I didn’t want to think of what had happened.

                When I got there, I had tears in my eyes.

                “Taylor? What’s going on?” Michelle came to my rescue, sitting with me in one of the tables as I couldn’t stand to walk any further.

                “It’s over, Michelle, it’s over. He’s gone”

                “Ed?” I nodded “what happened? I thought you loved him”

                “I do, I just… he’s leaving in two days and he wanted me to come with him”

                “And your point is…?”

                “My point is that I can’t go with him, no matter how much I love him”

                “Why not?”

                “Because I have the shop, I have my house, Chris has to go to school…”

                “Screw the shop, Taylor Swift!” my shoulders cringed as she raised her voice to talk to me “you’re letting the man of your dreams slip away for what? I’ll tell you what”

                I waited for her to continue. And she did, obviously, for she was the drama queen.

                “For nothing”

                “I can’t go with him, Michelle”

            “I don’t wanna hear it, Taylor. You’re old enough to make your decisions, even though I know you’re making a mistake. You’re taking Ed away from Chris, you’re being stupid”

                Michelle walked out to open the shop and all I was left with was the cake recipes I had to bake today.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

      “We have to make them talk again!”

                “I know, but how?”

                “Daddy’s going to perform tonight at the Bluebird café, mommy has to be there”

                “I’ll find a way”

                “Okay”

                …

                Ed P.o.V

                I decided that I wasn’t going to stay at home and grief until the day I had to leave came. Yes, I was hurting. There was this empty feeling in my chest, like I wasn’t the same anymore.

                You learn a lot when you get dumped. One of them is why we shouldn’t trust people, why we shouldn’t love.

                But again, I  _do_  love Taylor. I do, I fucking do and no matter how hard I try to forget her, I know I never will. She changed me in a way that I can’t undo.

                I still wanted to wake up to her next to me every day, and I felt frustrated to think it’s was never going to happen again.

                So, at this very second, I was setting up my guitar and mic for my performance. Allison was folding up napkins until the café would open. The place would be full and there was already a line outside.

                About one hour later, everybody welcomed me up on the stage. I made some jokes as if everything was fine. Well, they don’t really have to know, that’s what I always say. So I’d have to suck it all up and smile, even though I didn’t want to.

                After a few songs, I made a quick stop to drink some water, nearly chocking when the most stunning woman walked in. And it was Taylor, obviously. Thankfully no one saw that I was in awe to see her in that beautiful white dress.

                Her eyes soon met mine. Her expression was as blank as I think mine was. I cleared my throat. Taylor turned around to leave and, before I knew, I was talking to the audience again.

                “I wrote this next song and it is about something that a friend of mine went through” Taylor stopped at the door and I sighed in relieve. Remember all the shit I said about not begging her to come with me? I was about to kneel before her and sob like a baby “and recently I got to finish it, for I think I experienced the same thing he has”

                The first chords flew from my guitar, as my eyes never left Taylor’s back. Allison saw her too, I was sure, and I saw a beautiful smile find it’s way to my daughter’s face.

                 _Five drinks in a Friday night_

_We only came to dry your eyes_

_And get you out of your room_

_Now this bar has closed it’s doors_

_I found my hand, It’s holding yours_

_Do you wanna go so soon?_

_Maybe we should take a ride_

_Through the night_

_And sing along to every song that’s on the radio_

_In the back of a taxi cab in Brooklyn_

_The sun can rise_

_Burning all the streetlamps out at 3a.m_

_So “Dj, play it again”_

_Until the night turns into morning_

_You’ll be in my arms_

_And we’ll keep driving_

_Along the boulevard_

_And if I kiss you, darling_

_Please, don’t be alarmed_

_It’s just the start of everything, if you want_

_A new love_

_In New York_

Taylor’s eyes were on me and I could see tears. I could feel every single emotion of these past few days coming back to haunt us, right here, right now.

                She looked so gorgeous in that damn dress…

                The woman I have ever wanted to have by my side.

                 And she stormed out the door as soon as I was done with the song.

                 I knew, when she left and I felt incomplete and breathless, that I would break down and cry as soon as I got home.


	20. Chapter Twenty

Taylor P.o.V

                I swear, in my whole life, I’ve never felt more embarrassed. I felt ashamed for not sticking with what I had told Ed. I cried when I heard the lyrics he had written. I knew it was about me.

                God, I love him. And I really didn’t want us to end like this, but what could I do?

I walked in my house, leaving everything by the kitchen table. After all the tears I had shared, I was out of strength to take my clothes off or walk up the stairs to my room.

                I knew Chris was asleep. I also knew he was still mad at me. I tried to explain what had happened, but all I got from him was screaming and tears. To see my son like that had broken what was left of my heart.

                I managed to get some hours of sleep, fully waking up when I heard Chris walking down the stairs. He didn’t reply when I wished him a good-morning.

              “Chris…” I tried to touch him, who was trying to make his own breakfast, but he jerked away from my hand.

                “Don’t touch me…”

                “Don’t talk to me like that! I only want what’s best for you!”

                “No! You only want what’s best for you! I want my dad!”

                “Ed’s not your dad, Chris…”

                “But he loves me like one, isn’t that what counts?”

                I could already feel the tears filling my eyes. I looked around, trying to find a way to keep in together when I realized it was already noon. I looked back at my son when he let go of the spoon he was holding.

                “Don’t you love him too, mom?”

                I simply nodded, closing my eyes and feeling the cool sensation from the tears streaming down my face.

                “I want to be with daddy and Allison. Don’t you want it too?”

                “You do?” he nodded “but what about school? And our house?

                “Allison told me she’s home schooled. And I don’t care about the house, as long as we’re all together.”

                “Chris…”

                “I spoke with Daddy last night”

                “You what?”

                “He was crying, mom”

                “He was?”

                “After the show, when he saw you”

                Right now, my son sounded wiser than I could ever be.

                “Why would you tell me to go there?”

                “Allison and I thought it’d be good if you two spoke again”

                We went silent for a while. Chris came over to me and hugged my waist. My fingers were playing with his blonde hair as I tried to hold back the tears.

                For a second, I thought about going. I thought about leaving all I knew behind, taking my son and driving like a mad woman to the airport, to follow a worldwide famous singer all over the world.

                Because I loved him.

                “I want to go with Daddy” he spoke into my clothes “and I want you to come too”

                I took a deep breath. Was I really going to do this? Was I really going to do something so crazy?

                I found the answer in my son’s eyes.

                “Do you know when his plane takes off?”

                “Three p.m., he said”

                I checked the time. God, there’s no way we can do this.

                “Go change your clothes, make it fast. I’ll get my bag and I’ll go take the car. If we are to catch them, we have to go now”

                Chris rushed upstairs, while I was totally lost. I didn’t even know where to start. We didn’t pack or anything. In the car, I was driving really fast, thankfully there weren’t many red lights. I took my phone in my hands, calling Michelle.

                “Michelle?!”

                “Taylor! Where the fuck are you?!”

                “I’m heading for the airport with Chris”

                “Wait, what? What do you mean, the airport?”

                “We’re going after him, Michelle”

                “I knew it! I knew you’d find your sense again!”

                “But what about the shop?”

               “Screw the shop, now you go and you get on that plane with him. Call when you land, okay? Lemme know what’s going on"

                “I will”

                I hung up the phone right outside the airport. I only had time to lock the car door, not to find a proper spot. Chris took my hand, forcing me to run like never before. Inside, we were lost.

                “How are we going to find him?”

                “Will he fly regular?”

                “Yeah, but…”

                “He’s heading to New York, let’s go”

             I let go of my son’s hand so we could run faster. I led him towards the departure gate, where there was our last chance of finding Ed. That’s when I heard that damn voice.

                 “Last call for the flight 7864 to New York…”


	21. Chapter Twenty - One

Ed P.o.V

                My daughter and I had already checked in, waiting to board in our plane. Allison and I were playing some stupid card game while time refused to pass. I had a big cup of coffee as I could hear my manager yell at someone on the phone.

                “No cheating, dad!”

                “I’m not!”

                “Yes, you are!”

                “Don’t be a bad loser, baby” I kissed her forehead as she rolled her eyes. Our flight was called and we stuffed the cards back on her small hand bag.

                We stood up, making our way to the gate. I thought I was hearing voices, for I was sure someone had called me. Well, my name is rather common, so I just dropped it. Or I would’ve dropped if I hadn’t be sure that I heard it again.

                I told Allison to stop, turning around. And there I saw him. My son, running towards me. He was still out of the departure area, but he knew I had seen him.

                “Daddy!”

                People were staring but I don’t care. Allison and I made our way to the exit, I kneelt down, his arms around my neck. I was still shocked to see him, but I wasn’t going to question the fact that he  _was_  there. Allison hugged us both, giggling happily.

                “How the hell did you get here?”

                “Mom, she…”

                I looked up to see Taylor walking to us. She was breathless, her hair was a complete mess. And she tried to speak, but failed to. I was twice as shocked now. Happy, but shocked. Hoping that I wasn’t dreaming.

                I stood up, Chris with Allison, hugging each other. My eyes never left Taylor’s, for I was stunned to see her. I could feel my heart beating in my ears and I couldn’t seem to calm myself down, even the slightest.

                Taylor seemed to be just as messed up. For seconds we just stared at each other. Taylor spoke, whispering when we finally were face to face.

                “I couldn’t let you go without me…”

                 I couldn’t help but smile. My hands pulled Taylor closer to me, her arms hugging me close to her chest.

                Her perfume… it felt like I was on cloud nine. Taylor’s frame was shaking and I realized she was crying. I wiped her tears away as our lips connected. We kissed just for a few seconds for she still couldn’t breathe. She smiled at me and, finally, I felt at ease again.

                “I’m sorry…”

                “It’s okay, love. What matters now is that you’re here, we have to buy you guys plane tickets. Don’t worry about anything”

                “We didn’t pack…”

                “We can arrange all you may need”

                Taylor nodded, allowing me to involve her waist with my arm. I took my son’s hand, sitting them all where I was before with Allison.

                “I have to talk to Stuart, gimme a second” I touched Taylor’s hair slightly. It took us five minutes to get Taylor and Chris tickets. Well, maybe I had to sign a check, maybe not. The point is that we delayed the flight, so we’d arrive like half an hour late in New York.

                The kids fell asleep after two hours of chatting and games. Taylor was holding my hand all along, resting her head on my shoulder. I turned to her after checking if the kids were warm under the blankets.

                “You okay, darling?”

                “Yeah… I just… don’t really like planes”

                “You can sleep, if you want”

                “I’m good” she smiled, kinda forcing me to kiss her, you know what I’m talking about.

                “I’m so glad you’re here”

                Taylor smiled, knowing exactly what I meant with that. All we wanted was some peace, and she knew we’d get it, as long as she mainly ignored all the screaming of the people when we landed.

                The flight ran smoothly. Well, when we landed, things got a little outta hand. People were expecting me and my daughter, not me with a woman and two kids. The fans didn’t seem to care too much about it. I tried to sign as many pictures as I could, ignoring the flashes. I held Taylor’s hand tightly, for she seemed to be scared. She had Allison in her arms, Chris was walking beside me, his hand in mine.

                Lots of questions were being thrown our way, such as:

                 _“Is this your new girlfriend?”_

_“Hey Ed, how’s your tour going?”_

_“Is it true that Ellie cheated on you?”_

_“How’s your relation with Niall now?”_

_“Who’s the boy?”_

We ignored all of them. I knew Taylor would ask me about Ellie and I don’t hold it against her. She deserves to know, now that she would become a target too. Well, target because she would always be on the spotlight now.

                When we were on the car, Chris asked some questions.

                “Is it always like that, daddy?”

                “Yeah, pretty much. Crazy, isn’t it?”

                “All those people… they just wanted you to autograph their pictures?”

                “Well, I guess that’s it. Many of them will be at the concerts, it’s kinda of a fan thing to be at the airport”

                Chris eventually dropped it. I turned to face Taylor. The look in her eyes told me that she was still trying to process the whole thing. I couldn’t blame her. I held her hand tighter than ever and she kissed me full on the lips. I think it was her way of saying she didn’t want to talk.

                On our way to the hotel, we made a quick stop. Taylor turned to look at me when the window rolled down. I pointed at the arena just on the other side of the street and she followed my finger.

                “You’re playing the Madison Square Garden?!” Taylor looked at me with nothing but shock on her beautiful eyes.

                “Three nights”

                “Why didn’t you tell me?” she slapped my arm, still stunned. My name was up in lights, the ‘sold out’ sign right below.

                “Forgot, I guess”

                “This is amazing!” she took out her cell phone, taking a picture. I gave her mine, so she could take one of me, with the arena in the back “and it’s sold out!”

                “Yeah, it’s gonna be awesome. Got butterflies” Taylor smiled, laying her head on my shoulders.

                “You’re nervous, dad?” Chris asked, as the car begun to move again. We were heading to the hotel, considering it was already sunset here.

                “Yup”

                “Really?” Chris was really surprised, sitting next to Allison in the car. My baby girl was asleep, and Taylor was holding her tight now.

                “Yeah, it’s good to be nervous. Especially in a big arena like that one”

                For the rest of the way, Chris and I were talking about the concert itself. It made me feel amazing to have him looking at me like that, I could feel he was proud of me. Taylor was paying full attention to our conversation, I knew it, but, as she held Allison, her eyes were on the road.

                It was already night when we arrived at the hotel. Allison woke up, and we all had dinner. It felt still fresh that Taylor was there, sitting across from me in that table. That she was close enough for me to touch her, that I wasn’t dreaming.

                For us, I booked two rooms, connect by a door. The kids were in a room, and they could scream for us if they needed.

                It didn’t take more than a couple of minutes until Taylor and I were kissing despairingly. We ripped off each other clothes, our bodies constantly pressed together. God, I missed this. This right to touch her. This right to feel her warmth against my sensitive skin.

                Every time Taylor’s hands were on me I’d feel a burning sensation. Like my skin was boiling, but it felt amazing. Taylor and I didn’t make love, like the last time. Excuse my language, but Taylor and I were fucking.

                And I just wanted to kiss every single inch of skin I could find. I wanted her to know she didn’t make a mistake by coming and I certainly didn’t want her to change her mind.

                 In the end, when we were tired, we just stood there, with our bodied covered in sweat, still connected. I was too tired to leave the amazingly comfortable position I was in, with the woman I loved in my arms. Taylor’s fingers were in my hair, my back, my tattoos. I covered us with the blanket and we easily drifted to sleep. 


	22. Chapter Twenty - Two

Taylor P.o.V

                When I woke up, Ed still had his arms around me. I looked up to find his beautiful, expressionless face. He seemed to be in peace, holding me. I could think of a thousand ways to describe him, but none would be faithful, to say the truth.

                I became restless, and Ed woke up. I soon apologized, but he simply smiled at me. He held me even tighter, kissing my cheek. All the past hours came back to me, us hugging in the airport, the fans, the photographers, his name in lights, our kids having fun at the dinner table eating ice cream…

                “What’s on your mind, luv?”

                Ed knew me that well already. I knew I couldn’t keep it from him, so I just decided to speak up.

                “I’m just digesting all that happened”

                “Big change, huh?”

                “Yeah, but I’m glad I’m here” I rested my head on his chest again, having his lips on my hair. His fingers traced circles on my burning skin. I could practically hear the smile on his lips when he growled childishly in agreement.

                “But…?”

                “There’s no ‘but’” I looked up to meet his eyes. I honestly hoped he couldn’t see what I wanted to say.

                “Of course there is” Ed rested his head on his hand, his arm on the pillow. He turned to look at me, his eyes so intense I could feel them burning holes on my skin “Taylah, you can tell me anything. You’re here, it’s not like I’m ever gonna let you go again”

                “I know, it’s not about that”

                “Then, what is it about? Is it about me? Us?”

                “Kinda all of it”

                “Okay, I’m ready”

                I sighed, knowing Ed wouldn’t drop it. And, deep down, I knew it would be better to just open up to him.

                “I can’t take what the paps said from my head. Is it always like that?”

                “Nah, they were gentle to us yesterday” Ed stroked my hair as his eyes never left mine “Taylah, I know what you wanna ask. Trust me, I do. So, here’s my answer: Yes, Ellie cheated on me with a guy I thought was my friend. I was the last one to know. No, I don’t think I loved her at any point, but… you know… I did open up to her, and she screwed me over”

                “That’s… fucked up”

                “Yeah” Ed smiled down at me, kissing me gently on the lips “That’s why I don’t want you to give a damn about what they say. All they want is to get to us, make us angry to get a good picture and sell magazines”

                “I know, this is not about them. I’m asking because I can’t seem to understand why she would do this to you”

                “Sorry, luv, but you’re gonna have to ask her that”

                “I mean, you are the best boyfriend” I said after some time. Ed and I were dressed already, going to cheek on the kids. Ed had some appointments today and Chris and I were going to meet his team. I knew Ed was going to be asked about me, he didn’t have to say it.

                “What?” he turned to me, finishing lacing up his shoes.

                “Ellie… you’re the best of boyfriends, how could she do that?”

                “Is that what you think of me?” Ed was in front of me, taking me by the waist. Ed was no saint, knowing how to drive me insane. But, deep down in his eyes, I knew those words meant a lot to him.

                “Yeah, you’re the best boyfriend a girl could wish for”

                […]

                We were all backstage for the first interview of the day. I was getting nervous, but Ed seemed completely cool about it. He was having a good time with the kids, making them laugh through breakfast. I could forever watch them together; they bond in a level most people could never reach.

                Ed’s team was very receptive of me, making jokes about Ed having a girlfriend. The jokes weren’t mean, but actually made me laugh too. Ed, sometimes, would blush, sometimes would laugh. I met every one, though I know that Stuart, Ed’s manager, didn’t like me very much.

                I saw Stuart talking to Ed a few minutes before the television show began. They seemed to be having a discussion, but still seemed to be under control. Ed sighed, making his way to the kids. Five minutes before Ed had to go out on stage for the interview, he took my hand, pulling me to the side.

                “I just thought I should let you know that I won’t lie about anything”

                “You mean us?”

                “Yeah” Ed kissed my forehead “It’s better if I don’t deny anything and just give them what they want. My fans I mean”

                “What do you mean?” someone from the show called Ed, he just nodded and turned to me again. He pulled me to a hug, kissing my lips. He hugged the kids, smiling at me as he left.

                “Just… watch the show, luv. This is what I do best”

                […]

                “So, Mr. Sheeran...” Ed had his legs under him on a big white chair, surrounded by people watching his every move. And he seemed to be relaxed, like having a conversation, typical. Then, a picture of us on the airport popped up behind him, making him smile “care to explain? I mean, you’re fans are going insane. Who’s that, they want to know”

                “That is my beautiful girlfriend, Taylah”

Everybody in the audience went insane. There were mainly girls, all dressed up in “I LOVE ED SHEERAN” shirts. Ed blushed slightly, just smiling to his fans. The interviewer laughed and asked for order. When everybody calmed down, she made more questions.

“But she’s not in the business” that was not a question, but Ed still nodded.

                “No, she’s not” his accent gave me chills, especially because he was talking about me, out in the open.

                “So, how did you two meet?”

                “Allison and I were on vacation in Nashville. We met on a park, our kids became friends really fast. You know, one thing led to another…”

                “How is she dealing with the spotlight you’re under?”

                “Fine, so far. It’s complicated, but we have an open relationship, we always had. Even with our kids, so… I hope we can just talk through whatever tough times are still to come”

                 The interview ended not long after. Ed performed, leaving the stage. And this was mainly the routine of that day. Same questions, same fans going wild. Ed was growing tired by the minute, it was clear for anyone to see, but, still, he had a smile on his face every time he met a fan, every time he posed for a picture, every time he answered the questions about us.

                I was proud of him.

                By nighttime, Ed had his head on my shoulder, though he was not asleep. Chris was sitting on his lap on the backseat of the car, already asleep. Allison was playing games on her father’s cellphone. I had my hand on Ed’s and his finger continuously stroked my skin.

                We got to the hotel and Ed carried Chris all the way to the restaurant. Ed made sure Chris had dinner, while eating himself. I did the same with Allison, who had been feeling a little sick from the jetlag.

                In the hotel room, the kids were already fast asleep. Ed and I were talking, lying in bed. He had to rest, for his first MSG concert was tomorrow, but was finding trouble sleeping. I had my hand on his ginger hair, his eyes closed. Ed would open his casually, to let me know he was still awake.

                 It took about two hours for him to sleep, his arms and legs around me, holding on to me really tight. 


	23. Chapter Twenty - Three

Ed’s P.o.V

                I woke up late, big change. Taylor was not in the room and I found a note saying that she and the kids were having breakfast downstairs. I checked the time, I still could eat. I changed rather quickly, brushed my teeth and, in no time, I was entering the restaurant.

                I found Taylor and the kids sitting in a far table. They were laughing at some jokes my crew was cracking. Probably about me, but I was too tired to care. I kissed the children good-morning, having the most beautiful smile being thrown at me as soon as I sat next to Taylor. She kissed my cheek. Personally, I need something stronger than that, but, considering we weren’t alone, I decided to let it slide.

                I had the day off. If you could call it ‘free’. I was busy, but I still managed to stay with them all the time. They followed me everywhere. When we arrived at the arena, the stage was set, the lights were being tested, the seats were ready. And it was sold out.

                The kids ran to every direction. Taylor held my hand tightly in hers, as I led the way to the dressing rooms. We made a quick stop right in front of the stage, all the people working so everything would be perfect. People I didn’t even know. At one point, I even saw the kids running on the stage.

                “I’m so enormously proud of you” Taylor said, checking the ceiling. The arena seemed to have no end, with lights and monitors everywhere you’d look. I couldn’t help but smile. I knew we still had a long way to travel, but, right now, I’m happy. The happiest I’ve ever been. All because of her. I held her waist strongly with my arm, letting her know she had all the support she could, at some point, need.

                “Thanks, luv”

                Taylor lightly kissed my lips. Again, I wanted to hold her tight, kiss her deeply and lovingly, but, again, I couldn’t. It didn’t take long until sound check. Then we had a couple of hours until the show itself.

                I sat down with Stuart to go through some contracts, taking my time to think ‘em through. If I hadn’t known Taylor, my opinions would’ve been different. But I know that my kids have me as an example. Not just them, but all my fans. I had to plan every step of the way. It was frustrating, but needed.

                Two hours left and I was taking care of my guitars. Taylor was on the couch and Stu was showing the kids some magic tricks he knew. The kids were lost within his abilities to trick their minds.

                Taylor, on her part, had her eyes on me. I tried to pretend she wasn’t there, because I knew she could read me like an open book. When our eyes met, she simply smiled, giving this warm feeling in my chest. Ten minutes later, we heard them. My fans. The gates had been open and they were coming in, finding their seats. Everybody went silent, just paying attention to the sound.

                We were all together in my dressing room, made of concrete walls. It gave me chills to think we could hear them through concrete walls. I couldn’t stop laughing, because I was happy. My fans always made me happy.

                Right before I got into the stage, I hugged Allison and Christopher. They both wished me luck, as did my whole crew. When Taylor’s turn came, she held me tight in her arms, avoiding the guitar I had on my back.

                “Whatever is bothering you, forget it. If you need to talk after the show, I’m here to listen” Taylor let go of me, cupping my face with her gentle hands. It had been a long time since anyone made me so comfortable “I love you”

                That was the first time she actually said it. Those three words made my heart beat fast. I smiled, kissing her lips the way I had been wanting all day long. Taylor had her forehead against mine when they said I had to go.

                “Good luck” she whispered so only I could hear, even with all the noise.

                 “Love you” I said back, just so I could see that beautiful smile one more time before hitting the stage. And it was worth it. It felt like an adrenaline shot right through my veins.

         


	24. Chapter Twenty - Four

Ed’s P.o.V

                Tomorrow is Taylor’s birthday. Christmas is just around the corner and I’m finally going to spend a weekend, with my family, no troubles involved. It was a week ago when the kids came to me, asking what to give to their mom. Well, we agreed on flowers and chocolate. Chris suggested a perfume, but how the hell are we supposed to get her one? Allison suggested dinner out, and I booked us a table in a local restaurant. Oh, I forgot to tell you guys: We’re in Australia.

                After a good breakfast, we hit the zoo. Taylor had never seen a koala bear, Chris wanted to feed the kangaroos. There were paparazzi everywhere around the zoo, but none were allowed in while we were there. We didn’t shut the place, families were there too. Incredibly, nobody stopped me for an autograph. They would just waive, and we’d waive back.

                We had lunch at the zoo, we took pictures, and we even bought souvenirs. We all bought these hats that looked like kangaroos and we posed for a picture. I knew, in the second I pressed ‘post’, that everybody would go bloody mental. But, it was something I wanted to share with my fans.

                Ever since my interview at Ellen, I haven’t found any kind of hate towards Taylor online. Unlike my past relationship, all my fans seemed to respect that I’m with Taylor. In this very second, we were making our way towards the zoo exit. The kids were running around us, laughing and talking back to all the animals they had loved, their favorites. Taylor and I just followed them, holding hands on this sunny day. Unlike America, it’s summer here in Australia.

                “I don’t think I remember of a sunny day on my birthday” Taylor commented, smiling at me “sometimes I think this is a dream and I’m going to wake up at any minute”

                “It’s not a dream, luv” I had my arm now around her waist “would dream Ed do this?” I buried my face in the crock of her neck, making Taylor burst out in laughter. I’d give anything if I could hear that marvelous sound forever.

                “Everything you do makes this seem even more like a dream” she turned to me, allowing me to guide. She was walking backwards, like doing the ‘moon walk’.

                “Is that a good thing?”

                “Hell yeah, it’s a good thing” I smiled at Taylor’s happiness “Especially when I don’t wake up”

                After dinner, the kids passed out. We tucked them in, going back to our room. We took a shower together, just laughing about things. Taylor and I had discussed a lot about our life under the spotlight. She’s scared it might break us apart, and every day I try to make sure she knows that's never gonna happen.

                We were fully and incredibly happy. That’s just it, plain and simple.

                Out of the bathroom, Taylor was searching for some clothes when I just wrapped my arms around her uncovered middle. She jumped with surprised, then rested her head on my shoulder. I was just as uncovered.

                “So how does it feel, being almost 24?”

                “Exciting”

                “Yeah?”

                “Never got to spend it in a place like this. I’m just happy that we’re all here, and it’s almost Christmas”

                “Well, the kids and I have a few plans for you tomorrow”

                “You do?” she turned around to look at me.

                “You have no idea”

                “What are you planning?”

                “Well, you’ll find out tomorrow morning” I took her waist, bringing her closer to me until our chests were glued together “As for now…”


	25. Chapter Twenty - Five

Ed P.o.V

                The surprise came on January 25. Taylor was sick, very sick. The kids were extremely worried and I cleared my day to be with her. By midday, we went to the hospital. Taylor had been throwing up since last night and didn’t get any sleep, like I didn’t. The only problem was having to warn the hospital we were going. You see, people arrive in the emergency whenever they like, but it’s not like that for us. For people like me.

                About an hour later, Taylor and I were in the back seat of a very above the speed limit Range Rover. She had her head in my lap, saying she was getting sick again. We opened the windows and let the cool air hit us. Taylor held my hand, her eyes closed tightly. She held on to me so we could walk to the emergency. None of the nurses cared about me when they saw how pale Taylor was.

                They didn’t ask any question to me. This big guy cared her to another corridor, taking her from me. I wasn’t allowed to go with her anymore.  I was told to stay back and answer some questions about Taylor, task that took me a whole hour. I kept looking at the watch on the wall, constantly waiting for news.

                Stuart called me twice in the meanwhile. It took them two hours to come to me and I was already freaking out. You see, this is why I hate hospitals. I told Stuart to put my kids to sleep. He called again, saying it was impossible.

                I tried to calm them down, but how could I when I was restless myself? I wanted to be with them, put them to sleep and just hold them, but Taylor needed me now. When they finally gave in and promised to go to sleep, I tried to find what to do. Anything, from singing a song to reading signs on the walls, about the most various things.

                Then, the doctor showed up. I dearly wanted to punch him in the face, but I needed to hear him first. But he didn’t say anything. I tried to get information out of him, but he refused to talk to me. I followed him through white hallways, his white lab coat flying as he moved. This man, with his grey hair, was pissing the shit outta me.

                So, we got to Taylor’s room. She was awake and smiled big at me. Her blonde hair reflecting the awful lights as she smiled brightly, with her own spark. I sat by her side, having her in my arms not long after.

                “Are you okay, luv?”

                “Yes, I’m better now. Have you spoken to the kids?”

                “Yes, Stuart put them to sleep” I kissed her forehead a couple of times and Taylor sighed into me, hiding her face on my neck for a few seconds. I raised my eyes to the doctor, who was politely at the door “What’s wrong with her?”

                “You might want to sit down for this, Mr. Sheeran” Taylor held my hand so tightly I thought my fingers were going to break. But I didn’t care. Whatever Taylor had, we’d fight it. I’d pay for any treatment. She’d be fine, even if I had to die for her to live.

                “What’s wrong? What is it?”

                “It’s nothing bad, I assure you both” Taylor seemed to relax, but she still had a tight grip on my hand. My thumb was carefully caressing her soft skin, which was incredibly warm “It’s really good”

                “What is it?” God, I hate this man, it’s official

                “Taylor is pregnant”

                _“WHAT?!”_


	26. Chapter Twenty - Six

Ed P.o.V

                The doctor was right, it was not something bad. Not bad at all. In fact, Taylor and I told the kids immediately that we were going to have another baby. It was soon to say what of everybody else, but we were happy. We were perfectly happy, just the four of us. When the kids when to sleep the following day, it was me and Taylor, on the balcony.

                The moon was right above our heads, as we stood there, quietly, admiring its beauty. Taylor had remained quite quiet for the past 24 hours. I don’t blame her, it had been a great shock for all of us.

                The night we came back from the hospital, my team hadn’t been exactly… pleasant. They made very low jokes and I swear to never have seen Taylor’s cheeks so red. I was uncomfortable, though we said nothing to each other.

                Taylor was on the bed of our current hotel room, looking out the window. I sat down, no words escaped my mouth for I had nothing to say. It would be a waste of time if I tried, it would be of no good.

                The next morning, I had a very urgent meeting with Stuart. We had fourteen tour dates to rearrange and it was going mad within the hour. We had a lot of coffee going on, for the exhausting hours we spent trying to fit everything back together.

                I was tiredly answering questions to some stupid magazine when I saw Taylor and the kids by the door of the room the hotel had been extremely kind in loaning to us for today. I checked the watch on the wall just to realize it was already almost noon.

                Thankfully, we were already done. I stood up, having my sun running towards me with the biggest of smiles. It took Taylor and me half an hour to explain what had happened, with not all the details, of course.

                 After such stressful event, I sat down on our hotel room floor with our kids and tried to teach them guitar. Though they both tried really hard, I think Chris would be the only one to actually develop love for it. Allison sometimes feels obliged, I guess, because of me, because of who I am, which is totally ridiculous.

                In the end, we played games for the rest of the afternoon, the kids fell asleep around eight, while we watched some film on television. We took them to their room and Taylor was again silent.

                Needless to say I could not stand such situation anymore.

                “What are you going to do, Ed?”

                As I dragged her into my arms, Taylor allowed me to kiss every single inch of her beautiful face.

                “Stuart and I rearranged some tour dates” Taylor brought her eyes to mine “I was hoping we could go home and spend some quiet time, just us” Taylor was quick to oppose, but I stopped her “It will be okay, the dates have already been set, I’ve put out an apology, it’s settled”

                Taylor simply looked into my eyes. I know she was glad about it. Two weeks of calmness, she had no idea how much I needed it too.

                “You sure about this?”

                “Taylor, understand something, my luv” I took her bangs away from her eyes, as the hair was now falling on her eyes “There is nothing I wouldn’t do when it comes to you, or the kids” Taylor smiled as I rested my forehead against hers “This baby is my priority now. I don’t care how many shows I have to cancel, you will be perfectly treated and I want nothing to harm you”

                “But the press, they’ll…”

                “Don’t think of them, Taylah” I brushed my fingers against her skin “We’ll be fine, you’ll see”

                We were meant to leave two days from now. The following morning, I had a few interviews and statements to fulfill. It took me no time to explain that I was going to be a father again, that was the easiest part. The hardest part was all the questioning.

                 _“How many weeks?”_

_“Do you want a boy or a girl?”_

_“How’s Taylor?”_

_“And Allison and Christopher?”_

_“What about your tour?”_

It was boring, but worth it. When I went back, everything was already packed, for we had plane to catch.

                “I ordered dinner for us, the kids are playing in their room” I smiled as soon as I walked in “Thought you’d like to take a shower first”

                “Yes, I’d like that”

                Taylor hugged me, stopping me from asking if she was alright. I knew she was.

                After dinner, we made our way to the airport. The press, once more, was all over us. I knew we were the talk of the moment, but I also knew what all these talking could do to us. And  _this_  is not the moment for stressing, at all.

                  _Five months later…_


	27. Chapter Twenty - Seven

Taylor P.o.V

                After spending all the time we could alone, hiding, I know Ed went through a lot because of me. All the questions, he was getting really mad. He would never show such feeling to the kids or me, but he was getting really tired. I could tell just by looking at him. Ed would hold me tight, late at night and we’d talk about all that’s been going wrong.

                We were now in London, Chris was fast asleep on our bed. As for me and Allison, we were creating new hairstyles. Sitting on the bathroom, we had a huge mirror and our creativity. We’d laugh and laugh at the horrible things we were doing to our hair, as we took pictures with Ed’s phone.

                “Mom, how is the baby?” Allison asked at some point. I was now fixing my bangs down again.

                “Everything is fine”

                “Daddy seems worried about it”

                “He does?”

                I sat down to listen, as Allison fixed her long, red hair in the mirror. When she couldn’t alone, I took the hairbrush to help her.

                “Last night at the concert, I saw him on the phone” I finished, kissing the top of her head “He did not seem to be friendly” Allison’s accent made me smile, though these new information were not so happy.

                “Well, I’m sure it’s nothing” I carried her back to the room.

                As Allison shook her brother up for lunch, I considered asking Ed about the phone call. He would have told me about if it involved me, right? Of course he would, especially if it involves the baby.

                When the night came and we were ready to go to bed, I was still not sure about asking him or not. I didn’t want to act all intrusive, but I was worried. Ever since we discovered about the baby, my hormones have been going crazy. Sometimes I can’t control myself in many senses, this was one of them.

                “What’s wrong?” Ed involved my waist, kissing me deeply on the lips. For one second, I considered forgetting about it all and just allowing him to love me tonight, but I knew Allison’s words would be like glue to my brain.

                “Allison told me you weren’t being friendly on the phone last night, quoting her to be exact”

                I saw the blood leave Ed’s face. Okay, now I’m worried. His grip on me tightened, as he licked his lips. His eyes left mine and I knew something was wrong. It was not like Ed not to look me in the eyes.

                It was now my turn to ask him what was wrong.

                “So, she saw it”

                Ed walked back to the bed, falling down in it. He breathed out loudly, covering his face with his hands.

                “Before I say anything, I need you to know that I didn’t do what she wanted me to”

                He sat down on the mattress, looking at me with those big, hopeful eyes of his. I walked up to him, as he counted every single step I took towards the bed. I didn’t touch him, but I did want to see his expressions.

                “Go on”

                “Ellie called me last night”

                Needless to say I was not expecting that. Ed nodded, as if reading my face as an open book.

                “What did she want?”

                “Said she wanted to talk, that Dougie was not what she thought. I don’t really know”

                It took me some minutes to digest all of it. I sat down next to Ed, who took both my hands with his, kissing every finger of mine. I relax as the minutes passed, blinking to wipe away the thoughts in my head.

                “But Allison said she saw you yelling”

                “Well, I was not going to sit around and listen to her. I moved on from what we had, I have you, the kids, my fans. I don’t need her. She needed to know that”

                I smiled at Ed, my fingers on his hands. And to think that only a year ago I barely knew him. Ed pulled me into his arms, allowing me to relax against him. We both were really comfortable in that position, not talking, just breathing, and cherishing the moment.

                “What do you say we pick a day to go to the doctor? Do you think we can already find out if it’s a boy or a girl?”

                “Yeah, I was five months when I found I’d have a boy”

                “So, I’ll talk to Stuart tomorrow”

                Two days after that night, Ed and I were saying good-bye to the kids. We promised to bring ice-cream on our way back from the clinic. I do not like these places, but I was longing to know it all was right with our baby.

                Ed held my hand all the way there, even when I was told to sit on that awful and cool metal table, wearing nothing but a paper-made night gown. He kissed my lips.

                “Just know that whatever comes, I’ll be happy”

                I smiled, pulling him down to kiss him by the sleeve. Ed laughed into my lips, as his warm hand caressed my belly gently.

                The doctor came in, quickly doing his job. In not time, our baby was perfectly on the screen. He was perfect. Or should I say…  _she_  was perfect?

                “A baby girl”


	28. Chapter Twenty - Eight (Part One)

Taylor P.o.V

                Pain flushed through me around three a.m.

                As soon as I reached for Ed, he already knew what it was. He soon stood up from the bed like he hadn’t been sleeping for the past five hours. As I tried to breathe, I could hear him opening drawers, doors, putting on his shoes, I also heard the kids.

                “Luv?” Ed touched my forehead with delicacy, kissing it soon after “We’re good to go”

                I sat on the bed with some effort. Ed helped me as I changed clothes, the kids were ready too, as they helped Ed with the baby’s things. Ed had an arm around my waist, helping me as I made my slow way to the elevator. During the minutes I didn’t have a contraction, it was all fine.

                Ed called the lobby while we were in the elevator. Being late at night, Ed was almost yelling on the phone, talking to only God knows who. When we were there, I had to stop, resting against a table while a car was being prepared for us. A contraction struck me again, as the kids held on to my waist and legs, worryingly looking up to me.

                On the car I was holding on to Ed’s hand, cursing under my breath. It was really hurting, more than Chris. He said nothing, just encouraged me to breathe and be patient. As we arrived in the hospital, things were getting pretty hard to take. The contractions were more constant, with the pain level around nine.

                The nurses helped me change into the paper gown, making me comfortable as we waited for the doctor. Ed was calming the kids down as I, honestly, couldn’t handle it right now.

                The doctor came and as Stuart arrived, Ed stood by my side. I could hear my kids complaining, but Ed said nothing, holding onto me. He said nothing to the fake the doctor asked me quite the awkward questions. 

                Time passed by differently as the doctor said our baby would be here in twenty minutes. Ed’s fingers cooled off a bit while touching on my bangs, making a mess out of them. Ed was on his phone during a contraction, but he soon left it on the table near my bed, allowing me to squeeze his hand tight.

                “You were on Twitter, weren’t you?”

                “You know me too well, luv” Ed laughed, kissing my forehead and cheek “Stuart and I were talking and we agreed that, considering we put the tour on hold, it would be good to keep my fans posted”

                “That’s fine” I said, trying to catch my breath after the contraction.

                “You know, you are so strong, luv” Ed said, whispering in my ear “You’ll be fine and, before we know, the baby will be here with us”

                “We have to pick a name, Ed” I said, after laughing a little.

                “Well, we…”

                “This is something I never thought I’d see” said a voice coming from behind Ed. The color vanished from Ed’s face before he turned around and, when he did, his back stiffed as if he had seen a ghost.

                “What on Earth are you doing here?” said Ed, grabbing my hand. By the tone of his voice and his sharp choice of words, I knew this was serious. I said nothing as I saw a woman standing by the room door “Who allowed you in?”

                “Well, I am Taylor’s mother-in-law, I have every right”

                “You got no fucking right. You must have a pretty good reason why you’re here” I tried to get Ed’s attention, but he didn’t move to look at me.

                “That’s not how I raised you, Edward, I’m your mother” Mother? Wait, hold up…

                “Yeah, you were. Before I moved out. Before you said I was dead to you. You think I forgot that?” Ed sighed. Ed was losing his mind, I could tell. Whatever had happened between them, it had been serious. Ed had kinda explained, but it seemed to go way deeper than anything he ever mentioned “You never helped me with Allison, you weren’t even there when she was born. What kind of mother leaves her eighteen year old child alone?”

                “You had a daughter. You weren’t even in college, as you father and I had planned your entire childhood…”

                “Mom, as you can see, I’m still not in collage. I have a career that includes four Grammy awards, sold out concerts, most sold album of the decade, three kids and a girlfriend. I will never understand how come my success is not enough for you, never will be. You always hated my life choice, ever since I bought my first guitar so don’t be surprised when I say I don’t want you here and I will not allow you to ruin my daughter’s birth and get Taylah pissed off. So I suggest you start now. Why are you here?”

                “I need to talk to you” Ed’s mother’s eyes landed on me, then she looked back to her son “Alone”

                “Whatever you came all this way to tell me, Taylah can hear”

                The woman sighed, rolling her eyes. She rested her purse. Her fingers ran though her dark ginger hair as she sighed. I felt like I wanted to disappear, but I was into labor, you know? Ed was still holding my hand tightly, turning to me. It was almost time for another contraction and his fingers were once again on my hair.

                “When it comes, squeeze my hand” Ed turned to his mother, who seemed to be astonished to see her son like this with me.

                “Where is Allison?” Asked Ed’s mother, sitting on a chair on the other side of the room.

                “With my crew, along with Chris, waiting to see the baby”

                “Have you picked a name?” Ed said no, making his mother smile “It still surprises me that you picked Allison’s name”

                “Found it on a book”

                His mother smiled and I would have asked him about it if pain hadn’t rushed through me. Ed turned to me, holding my hand. Ed had no special words to say, he was just as scared as I was with the whole thing. And his mother being there was probably not helping. She came to stand on the other side of my bed, as I held on to it with my nails.

                “Breathe and imagine the air flowing through you…” she said, gaining my attention. I knew had his eyes on her too, but with her green eyes she gave me all her attention “Picture it sending the pain away”

                When you are in excruciating pain, these type of words sound like crap. But, this time, it was actually working. With all the pain, there was nothing I could lose if I tried. And it was subsiding.

                “Thank you…” I said, as she nodded, smiling.

                “I’ve been there, honey. Ed was not easy to give birth to”

                “Why are you here, mother?”

                “You know what?” she said, walking towards the door, to go and get her purse “I’ll wait until the baby is born for us to talk. I’ll get something to eat and wait around here”

                "You know i'll stay with Taylor and not even what you have to tell me will make me leave her, right?"

                "I understand, but you will have to talk to me at some point"

                As she left, Ed was relieved to finally breathe properly. He turned to me again, sitting beside me.

                “On a scale from one to ten, one being ‘she’s fine’ and ten ‘freaky and debouched’, how weird was that?”

                “You want to talk about it?” I said, avoiding Ed’s question. Even though he was trying to play it cool, I know this is something serious and touching to him.

                “Nah, I’m going to get the doctor” he said, kissing my lips, I’m done seeing you in pain”

                  _Two hours later…_


	29. Chapter Twenty - Nine (Part Two)

Ed P.o.V

                I walked out of the surgery room. My kids were the first ones to see me. I made my way towards them slowly, breathing. That was the only thing I could do for now. No air seemed to be getting inside my lungs as I felt like passing out. Don’t worry, I’m not actually going to pass out.

                The floor seemed made of cotton, for I couldn’t hear my own steps on it. I looked up to find my crew, including my mother. She was the least of my problems right now. Whatever she had to tell me, could never get me out of the high I was in.

                “So?” said Stuart, the first to speak after I hugged Chris and Allison “How is she?”

                “Julie is fine” I only heard a whisper coming from myself, but my crew seemed to burst into laughter and claps of joy. My people came to me with hugs and wishes of good luck with our newest baby girl.

                “Where did ‘Julie’ come from?” said Stuart “You guys hadn’t come up with a name yet”

                “Well, Taylor doesn’t know it either”

                I then realized Chris was crying in the corner. He had been with Allison all the time and I excused myself so I could talk to my son. I sat beside him and he turned away from me.

                “Hey, buddy, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

                “Why didn’t you let us come and see mom?”

                “Chris, mom needed some time alone”

                “But why? She was in pain, daddy, didn’t she want us there?”

                “That’s not the case, Chris” I took a napkin from my mother’s hand, who was offering it, and I cleaned his face “The thing is…” I took my son into my arms, sitting him on my lap “Mom loves you and she always will. She will always want you by her side, never think otherwise. But today, she just didn’t want you and your sister to see her in pain, as you said”

                “So, she was in pain?”

                “She was, I can’t lie”

                “Is she okay, now?” I could clearly hear a slight British accent on his ‘now’, and I could already picture the confused look in Taylor’s face. I smiled at the thought.

                “She’s fine, she is recovering, so you can go in there and kiss her as much as you want, okay?” Chris nodded and I saw Allison coming over to where we were “Are you guys hungry?”

         

* * *

 

                It took the kids some time to understand why they couldn’t go and see their mom. I tried to explain in a simple way, but there is no explaining the delivery process to two ten year olds.

                So, when we walk into the room, the day before, there was my girlfriend, sitting on the bed, with our baby girl in her arms. Taylor’s hair was not the mess it had been the day before, it was perfectly neat and brushed.

                She had a bright smile when she saw us, having the kids run to them and kiss her cheeks. She watched the baby and Allison, along with Chris, seemed fascinated by it. They both wanted to kiss, smell, hug and snug the poor little thing.

                Then, Taylor’s blue eyes fell on me as I made my way to her side. She looked up to me and I knew I’d never be happier in my life. The kids were soon happy again, as they ate strawberry jelly, watching the knicks game on tv.

                “Julie, huh?” Taylor whispered in my ear, as she kissed behind it. I shrugged, earning a laugh from her “Where did this one come from?”

                 “I don’t know, she just looks like ‘Julie’”


	30. Chapter Thirty

Tay P.o.V

                Ed left the room and I felt left alone. After the past hours, not having him with me felt like ice cream with no toppings, really. That was the best definition I could come up with. Of course, I had Alli and Chris with me in the room, but they were giving so much attention to the tv show that I was alone with Julie.

                Ed had a lot of things to work out with his mother and I could tell he wasn’t at all excited when I saw how stiff his back was, as soon as he left. He told the kids to behave as he left and we shared one last look as I saw a cute little smile come from his lips. I knew I’d forever own that smile, it was meant only for me.

                Ed P.o.V

                I left the room prepared for the worst, not expecting to find my mother on the phone. I’m the one for eavesdropping, but I couldn’t help it once she looked so mad at the person on the other side. My mom showing up was not part of the plan. I haven’t spoke to her in so long she looks more like a stranger to me than anything else. Let’s not even mention how foreign of a grandmother she must look to the kids.

                I thought of my dad, how he supported me. He called a few times, said my mom didn’t know about it. When he stopped calling, I figured she had found out. We used to e-mail every weak, but that came to a stop a few years back.  All because of that woman. The woman who didn’t love me enough to support my dream.

                “It’s not my fault we’re the hospital with that girl, they’re the one with three kids already, can you imagine such thing?”

                And there she goes again. I really wanted to take the phone from her hands and just yell all the things I had been holding back this past ten, twelve years, but she spoke once more, dragging my attention back to her words.

                “Yes, we’re still here” she spoke, letting go of her purse in one of the chairs “No! You are not going to speak to him!” She was fulminating, to say the truth “I don’t care! I’m telling him about you and I’m leaving!”

                I could hear the person on the other side lifting his/her voice as well, though I couldn’t make up for what he or she was saying, also couldn’t tell if it was a man or a woman.

                “Well, it’s not my fault you’re dying, damn it!

                 Wait, what…


	31. Chapter Thirty - One

Ed P.o.V

              "You had no right to decide, damn it! I had every right to know!" I was loosing my mind. I never felt so mad in my life. I wanted to kill my mother. I wanted to get away from her, get the kids and leave. Get away from her, everyone. 

              "You lost the right to see him when you left!"

              "I left because i couldn't stand you telling me what i wanted was wrong for me!" I couldn't believe my own ears "He is my father, for fuck's sake!" 

          "You should have thought about that when you left!"

            "How can you say that?" i felt extremely tired. Instead of being with my daughter, i was here, having the discussion we should have had a century ago "Didn't you miss me? I'm your only child..."

              "You would know, right?"

            I laughed, tired. I was done. I was done talking to her, i was done looking at her, having to be in the same place with her. All i could think of was being with Taylor. Take some time off from the tour and leave for the countryside. We still had another five months of tour, but i was done. This was too much for me to take.

            "You can't stop me from seeing him"

          "You're right, i can't. I'm only here because it was his last request" she took her things and left. My body fell on a chair, my ears were buzzing. I felt dizzy when i stood, making my slow way back to the room. Taylor knew something was wrong in the second she saw me. She had a bright smile, but it was gone once i sat by her side. I sat on the bed with her, as she moved to the side. I stopped her, though, hugging both her and Julie.

          The kids didn't give me much attention.

            "What's wrong?" Taylor whispered, for Julie was asleep. I rested my head on her shoulder, thinking a nap would fit in very nicely.

            "Just..." Taylor waited. She waited as i held my breath and let it out. Probably ten minutes went by and i couldn't make up the words to tell her what was wrong. And she didn't rush me. She set her free hand on my leg, caressing the skin through my jeans "My father, he..."

          Taylor didn't move, as i hugged her closer. I took Julie's fragile foot in my hand, caressing the small fingers with my thumb. 

            "He has cancer, Taylah" I felt Taylor hold her breath under me, as if she couldn't move suddenly. She waited for me to go on and so i did "He's going to... die"

           "When?" she whispered, her lips against my forehead.

          "Mum said by the end of the month" 

              Taylor passed her arm around my shoulders, hugging me. I wasn't going to cry. Not that i didn't feel like it, but i couldn't find my tears. I felt comfortable with the hug, though, it was soothing. 

          "You want to go and see him?" she whispered after a few moments. I nodded "As soon as we're out of here, okay?" I nodded again. My voice was gone, simply gone.      

    Silence found us. After a few minutes, i felt like sleeping. This was just too much. The kids were tired too, Taylor was tired. So, she spoke the words i wanted to hear.

          "Why don't you go and sleep for a while? Take the kids" 

          I nodded once again, gaining a kiss in the forehead. I grabbed the kids, Alli already half asleep in my arms. I left all my stuff behind, knowing my phone wouldn't ring. I said my good-bye to Taylor and Julie, leaving with them. When we brought Taylor to the hospital, i payed for a room. A room with a bed parents and relatives get to use. 

          Taylor P.o.V

          Ed left and i felt my chest swollen. I know what he's going through and there are no words i could say that would make it better. I sighed, as i stood to set Julie down so she could sleep better. I picked up Ed's phone. I knew the password, so i scrowled down his contact list until i found the person i wanted to talk to. 

          I took the phone to my ear, taking a deep breath. 

          "Ed, it's one in the morning, is everything okay?"

          "It's me"

          "Taylor?" 


	32. chapter Thirty - Two (Last chapter...)

Ed P.o.V

                I woke up and slowly made my way back to Taylor’s room. I found her in jeans and a baggy shirt, wearing her favorite sneakers. She was eating with the kids, as they talked and laughed, not too loud. Julie was in a crib right next to them, silent, maybe asleep.

                Taylor smiled at me, tapping the space next to her. When I settled in, she gave me a plastic fork and a plastic plate, with take away pancakes in it. I arched my eyebrows at her, who laughed.

                “Stuart stopped by, earlier today”

               “How long since you been awake?” I spoke after swallowing the first mouthful.

                “Seven” Taylor took a sip of her orange juice, helping Chris cut another piece of his food “I went to the room and the kids were already awake, so I brought them here so you could sleep”

                I put a strand of blonde hair behind her ear as our lips meet. It was a gentle peck, as I found myself five times more relaxed than twenty minutes ago. Taylor had a sweet smile on her lips.

                “I thought you weren’t allowed to walk”

               Even though Taylor’s belly was still swollen, she had had a natural delivery. Having her walking around on day two wasn’t the best choice.

               “Well, I spoke to the doctor and he agreed that my recovery was being awesomely quick” I had to laugh at that, for I was way too full of bullshit. If Taylor felt fine, I wouldn’t go against her.

                “That’s great”

                Taylor’s smile was gone. She then brought something else in her blue eyes, regret perhaps.

                “There is something I need to tell you”

                “Go on” I took a sip of from my glass, letting it go and taking her hand in mine.

               “After our conversation last night…” she stopped, taking her bangs out of her eyes “… I called Stuart”

                “What for?”

                “Well, I told him what had happened. I know it wasn’t any of my business to tell, but I think, and he agreed, that you should go and be with you father now”

                It took me a second to digest the idea. And, when I opened my mouth to speak, I still wasn’t sure of what to say. Taylor stopped me, though.

                “I know I should have asked for your permission, but I know you wouldn’t make that call. Stuart won’t do anything without your consent, but I’m here, telling you, that you should think about taking a break and going to see your father”

                I didn’t say anything. I just nodded. I knew her actions came from a good place and that she was right. I wanted to see my father again, even if that meant having to face my mother.

                Taylor had this puppy eyes that made me burst into laughter. She knows I could never be mad at her and therefore, she kissed me on the cheek. Even with all that had been happening, I was in peace, knowing I had great people with me.

                I stood and made my way to Julie, giving Chris and Alli a kiss on the forehead. I held my baby girl, who squeezed my index finger tightly.

                I was happy, in all senses but one. I had three beautiful kids and a beautiful and loving girlfriend. I needed nothing else.

                In a matter of four days, Taylor, me and the kids were arriving at the front steps of my parents’ house in the countryside, just outside London. Julie was officially English and, considering she was too young to take a flight, I was happy, in this matter, that we were close to our destination.

                We would have arrived earlier, but I made sure not to rush Taylor’s way out of the hospital. I needed her fully healthy, so needed to be Julie. Truth is, I could not avoid this. I had to go and probably scream my face out to my mother again just to get my birthright time with my dying father.

                Sounds like a joke, huh?

                Taylor knocked on the door. She wouldn’t let me do it, as I held Julie. She knew that if I had her in my arms I wouldn’t do anything stupid. I wouldn’t yell, Taylor was right about that. When my mother opened the door and faced Taylor, I’m pretty sure my little blondie had the most straight expression, for my mother didn’t say a word, letting us walk in.

                I saw her take a look at Julie, which was the first time. She didn’t show any emotions, though. Alli and Chris were quiet, holding hands with Taylor. We fell into that awkward silence, but it didn’t last much. I don’t think my mother wanted to make this last any longer, so she just told us to climb the stair to the next floor.

                I still remembered the house. I knew my old man would be in the last room of the corridor, but I, suddenly, didn’t want to go there. I knew what I was going to find. My father was dying. I didn’t want to see him in pain, in this stage of his life. I want to remember him from the time I was sixteen.

                Taylor caressed my back, encouraging me. I knew I had to do it. So, I walked inside the room. My old man looked like he couldn’t believe his own eyes. I smiled, seeing his eyes go from my face to Taylor’s, to the kids.

                “Hi, dad” I whispered, walking closer to the bed. My father was sitting in the bed, looking better than I had expected. Well, I always knew he was tough, but he looked really good. He couched twice before he could speak.

                “Son…”

                Before I knew my hand was in his and he was pulling me down. I sat on the bed next to him, hugging him for the first time in nine years. It felt like coming back home from school. Like his pancakes in the morning, during winter. It felt like getting a band-aid on a recently hurt knee, something that happened a lot when he taught me how to ride a bike.

             I wish I could have avoided all the crying. I wish I could have avoided all the sadness from taking over the room. When I finally got tired of wetting my father’s clothes, I remembered that Taylor and the kids were still there, watching.

                After fifteen minutes, we were all on the bed, talking. My father was mesmerized by his grandchildren. It was a beautiful moment. One nothing could erase from my memory. My father is an incredible man and I just wished I had had the guts to come and apologize, because none of what happened is his fault.

              Taylor was quiet, simply holding my hand. The kids, they were making a fuss. They told their grandfather everything, and I’m not kidding. As the night came and we ordered pizza, the kids slowly came to a stop, as Alli gave in first, sleeping in her grandpa’s side. Chris was talking cars, obviously. And the fact that he would probably be the next musician in the family. Alli too, who knows? He didn’t seem to mind, at all.

                When we decided to go, it was almost two in the morning. We got the kids and we said goodbye. I gave my folk one last tight hug as I promised to come back the next day with the kids.

                Taylor and I drove for forty minutes back to the town, to find a room for us. One small room we booked, as we settled the kids in, changed our clothes and went to bed as well. After ten minutes, I spoke first.

                “You were right” I whispered to her, as her legs were tangled up with mine.

                “About what?”

                “Taking a break from the tour” I allowed my fingers to touch her extremely long hair, even though I couldn’t see anything in the darkness “Being with my father today was great”

                “I’m with you, no matter where you go, Ed” she whispered, kissing me gently on the lips, almost missing them, but still right enough to make my arms squeeze her tightly. Every inch of skin I touched didn’t seem to be enough.

                “I love you...”

                Those words carried so much, but still didn’t seem to be enough. So I kissed her. I kissed her because I could never put what I felt for her into words. As a songwriter, I’ll spend the rest of my life trying to describe her beauty, her eyes, her love for me. My love for her.  

 

                I’ll come up with the most unique and beautiful verses, I’ll create the words if I have to. There is still no unit to measure how big and wide my love is for her, or the kids. I don’t care for the bumps in the road, because I know I’ll find whatever strength I need in those blue eyes. Blue like the Tenerife Sea…

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! Sophie again! So, I originally posted this story on Wattpad. I hope you guys like it!


End file.
